El cuento de Proserpina
by Melissia
Summary: Una muchacha quiere alistarse en el ejército de Atenea. Lleva años deseándolo pero...¿lo conseguirá? Una antiMarySue que va a traer al Santuario de cabeza.
1. Haciendo pellas

**_¡Buenas!_**

**_Como voy a dejar de publicar en FanFiction, quería irme dejando una historieta cómica a modo de despedida. _**

**_Las historias que tengo abiertas las finalizaré, por eso no os preocupéis. Pero algunas las terminaré en otro lado donde estoy publicando. Si queréis saberlo, decídmelo por privado._**

**_Antes de enredarme, quería hacer una pequeña advertencia: este fic es un compendio de topicazos sobre los tan temidos y odiados Mary Sues. Detesto este tipo de personajes, pero en el fondo me causan mucha ternura, simplemente porque son tan típicas que ya sabes en todo momento lo que va a suceder con ellas, con lo cual, cuando mi estómago no estaba tan acidificado por leerlas, solía escribir en un papel todo lo que iba a suceder en la historia. Y siempre acertaba. Oye, era un juego con el que me divertía._**

**_Bien, pues a modo de despedida, quiero hacer mi propio fic sobre una MarySue…o más bien, una antiMarySue. Básicamente, voy a usar las típicas escenas pero dándoles una vuelta de tuerca._**

**_Aviso de que es en plan broma y que no pretendo ofender a nadie. Sólo que paséis un rato divertido y distendido._**

**_¡Espero que os guste!_**

**_DISCLAIMER_**  
**_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen**_**  
**_**La antiMarySue es un OC mío. Pero no creo que nadie quiera usarla más XDD así que…**_**  
**_**El título de este fic se lo debo a Raixander. Thanks a lot sweetie!**_**  
**_**Y muchas de las escenas que van a aparecer, aunque son topicazos, necesitaba rememorar, con lo cual necesité la inestimable ayuda de Hokuto Sexy que me indicó escenas típicas de Mary Sues. ¡Gracias a ti también!**_**

* * *

**El cuento de Proserpina**

**1. Haciendo pellas**

Hacía apenas una hora que el sol había decidido salir por el este, como cada día.

El astro rey ascendía paulatinamente, iluminando con sus rayos cada rincón de aquel lugar perdido de Grecia.

Rodorio.

Un pequeño y humilde pueblo de campesinos que trabajaban desde el mismo amanecer, para regar sus cosechas de verduras.

El trasiego de los labradores era visible desde lo alto de aquel promontorio cercano. Desde el Santuario de Atenea.

Igual que aquellos campesinos, los habitantes de aquel lugar sagrado se levantaban para iniciar una jornada de entrenamientos y misiones en el extranjero; otros se acostaban después de una noche de guardia, vigilando cualquier posible amenaza de los inquietos dioses que acechaban continuamente la tierra para dominarla.

Cada mañana, ella se despertaba muy temprano. Desde su casita, la más alejada de Rodorio, podía atisbar a los habitantes del Santuario, tan atareados como siempre.

Se apoyaba en la ventana y contemplaba las diminutas figuras moviéndose de un lado a otro. De vez en cuando, si tenía suerte, podía intuir a algún caballero de oro, debido al reflejo que los rayos del sol producían en sus bellas armaduras.

—Ojalá algún día pudiera ingresar en la Orden de Atenea.

La muchacha suspiraba todas las mañanas con ello. Deseaba fervientemente poder rendirle tributo a la diosa…o más bien, a cualquiera de aquellos caballeros que tantas veces veía paseando por el pueblo.

Realmente, Atenea le daba igual. No le disgustaba, pero sentía celos al pensar en que aquella niña de trece años tuviera a su disposición tantos hombres.

Y así comenzó su día, como tantos otros.

Bajó las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina y desayunar. Sobre la mesa, una nota de su madre.  
"Tu padre está en el huerto. Yo me he ido a casa de Silveria, que parece que las conejas suyas van a parir. Cómetelo todo y tira para la escuela. Como reciba otro aviso de que no acudes, te calentaré el culo y no vas a poder volver allí ya que no vas a poder sentarte en la silla. Me tienes contenta. Ya hablaremos cuando vuelva"

Con un resoplido de desdén, la muchacha hizo una pelota con la nota y la lanzó a la basura, cayendo fuera de la misma. Ni siquiera se dignó a recogerla y meterla de nuevo.

—A ver qué hay para desayunar— dijo rebuscando en los armarios—. Bah, sólo hay cosas que llevan grasa. Debo mantener mi figura si algún día quiero ingresar en la Orden de Atenea.

Dicho esto, abrió la nevera y cogió un yogur desnatado.

Dejando la basura por todos lados, la joven subió de nuevo escaleras arriba y se metió en su cuarto. Comenzó a vestirse y tras ello, fue al baño a acicalarse.

Tarareando una canción, se contempló en el espejo. Un rostro rechoncho, mofletudo y moreno, carente de forma; ojos hundidos de color negro; nariz estrecha y caballete prominente, perfecta imitación del pico de un águila; labios finamente perfilados, en una boca más ancha que estrecha, coronados con una suave pelusilla negruzca; dientes pequeños y mal alineados en unas encías excesivamente prominentes; cabello teñido supuestamente de rubio, aunque el color tiraba más hacia un rubio anaranjado, con grandes raíces oscuras por la falta de cuidado; cabellera espesa pero crispada, ni rizada ni ondulada, sino una mezcla indefinida; orejas grandes, pero afortunadamente pegadas al cráneo.

La joven sacó de un armario una plancha para el cabello y comenzó a desentramar la encrespada melena, alisándola lo más que podía. Maquilló su rostro y los ojos, terminando la tarea de acicalamiento matutino.

Una vez lista, se contempló en el espejo. Sonrió con aprobación.  
—Como siempre, estoy perfecta— dijo colocándose las gafas.

Y recogiendo la mochila, salió de su casa, en dirección a la escuela.

Como siempre se desviaba por los caminos de tierra para aproximarse al Santuario, a pesar de que este camino le hacía retrasarse, al menos, media hora de la entrada.

Mientras caminaba por aquel polvoriento secarral, se percató de que hacia ella caminaban dos personas. Creyendo que serían dos caballeros, la muchacha hizo lo de siempre, es decir, tratar de recomponer su picassiano físico.

Sacaba un pintalabios de la mochila, retiraba de su faz las gafas gruesas y trataba de sacar el escaso pecho que poseía. Caminaba echando los hombros hacia atrás tan estirada que cualquiera diría que se había comido el palo de una escoba.

Pero al cruzarse con lo que ella creía caballeros, se dio cuenta de que eran dos mujeres, que conversaban animadamente.

—Y le dije a Seiya que tuviera cuidado a la hora de golpear a Nachi, que está convaleciente de la última misión. ¿Me hizo caso? ¡Para nada!— decía una mujer de cabello pelirrojo. A su lado, una mujer con cabellos verdes asentía casi sin prestar atención.

—Por eso no quiero volver a tener ningún alumno. Bastante tuve con Cassios…¡Eh!— gritó la mujeres de cabello verde al sentir un golpe en su brazo— ¡Mira por donde andas, niñata!

La joven rodoriana, al haberse desprendido de sus gafas, había chocado contra la amazona.

Rápidamente se recolocó las gafas y parpadeó.  
—¡Mira por dónde vas tú, no te fastidia!— respondió con altanería, sin percatarse de contra quién había chocado. Al darse cuenta de que estaba frente a dos amazonas, comenzó a balbucear  
—Perdona, disculpa, no te había visto…

La mujer de verde agarró a la joven de la camisa y la acercó a su máscara metálica.  
—La próxima vez que vuelvas a hablarme en ese tono te meto una que pongo las gafas para lentillas.  
—Shaina, cálmate— dijo la pelirroja, en ayuda de la adolescente—. A ver, niña. Esos no son modales para tratar a una persona, especialmente cuando has sido tú la que ha golpeado a mi amiga. Pero tú tampoco te pongas así, que no llevaba puesta las gafas— replicó a su compañera.

—¡Encima eso, usas gafas y no te las pones! ¡Habráse visto semejante estupidez!—bufó Shaina, soltando a la niña— ¿Quién eres tú y qué se te ha perdido por aquí? Deberías estar en la escuela a estas horas…

—Me llamo—titubeó unos segundos—…me llamo Proserpina. Sí. Eso. Pero podéis llamarme Proser.

Su semblante, a pesar de ser moreno, se tornó ligeramente rojizo, desatando las sospechas de Shaina.  
—¿Seguro que ése es tu nombre? Un nombre romano…sin embargo tu aspecto no parece italiano— dijo la amazona, tratando de escudriñar—. No sé…¿tú qué opinas, Marin?

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros.  
—Da igual cuál sea su nombre o de dónde provenga. Vámonos que tenemos otros asuntos que atender. Venga niña, regresa a tu escuela.

Shaina obedeció a su camarada y juntas emprendieron el caminar. Sin embargo, no habían avanzado más de un par de pasos cuando escucharon la voz de Proserpina.

—¿Vosotras sois amazonas, de la Orden de Atenea?— chilló con su estridente voz.

Las dos mujeres se dieron la vuelta y se miraron perplejas.  
—¿No es bastante obvio, habiendo salido de allí?— dijo Shaina, señalando la entrada al Santuario— Y llevamos nuestras armaduras.

—Es que…veréis…estoy aquí porque quería ingresar en la Orden.

A pesar de llevar las máscaras, ambas amazonas abrieron la boca completamente.  
—¿Qué? ¿Que quieres ser una amazona dices?— dijo socarronamente la italiana, incrédula.

Proserpina asintió entusiasmada.  
—Me gustaría que me dijerais qué debo hacer para ello.

Marin tragó saliva y mandó callar a Shaina cuando ésta iba a contestar.  
—Verás niña, no es tan fácil como piensas…lo primero de todo es saber si estás dispuesta a dejar todo atrás. Eso incluye tu familia. Porque una vez te pongas al servicio de un maestro, tu vida se dedicará enteramente a entrenar cuerpo y alma para poder formar parte del Santuario. Somos guerreros, no monjas. Tienes que tener en mente que hay que hacer sacrificios y eso implica también tu vida, si así fuera necesario. ¿Lo entiendes?

Proserpina apretó las correas de su mochila y volvió a asentir.  
—Soy huérfana y no tengo hermanos, así que no me preocupa. Siempre he querido servir a la diosa Atenea, y me sentiré muy feliz de poder unirme a sus tropas.

—Sí, a las de limpieza de letrinas…— gruñó Shaina. Marin le dio un codazo.

—Bien— prosiguió la amazona de Águila—. Si tan segura estás de ello, entonces atraviesa esa entrada y dirígete al templo del Patriarca. Es con él con quien debes hablar y decidirá si reúnes las cualidades para poder estar bajo el servicio de un caballero o amazona y entrenar. Pero te advierto de que es muy duro…muy pocos lo consiguen…aunque quedan bastantes armaduras sin dueño.

La adolescente sonrió abiertamente y agradeció la información que le había proporcionado Marin. Sin perder un minuto más, se adentró en el Santuario.

—¿Pero tú estás loca?— recriminó Ofiuco a su compañera— Eso que acabas de hacer es cruel, sabes perfectamente que el Sumo Sacerdote no la aceptará. Le has dado falsas esperanzas.

Marin agitó la mano con desdén.  
—No percibo su cosmos, pero creo que merece una oportunidad. Ya veremos si el Patriarca la deja al servicio de alguien. Además, siempre que no cumpla las expectativas, puede ingresar en el servicio.

—¿Bromeas? Si no tiene luces, tiene pinta de ser muy corta de entendederas— siguió reprochando Shaina—. Bueno, es igual. Total, no va a pasar la primera criba…

Y las dos mujeres prosiguieron su camino, ajenas a lo que iría a acontecer en los próximos días.

* * *

_**NOTAS:  
Proserpina es el equivalente romano de la deidad griega Perséfone. Pero no es el nombre real de la antimarysue. Ese prefiero guardármelo ;)**_

_**Hacer pellas es hacer novillos, faltar a la escuela.**_


	2. El poder de Proserpina

_**Os dejo el segundo capítulo de las andanzas de Proserpina, la antiMarySue.**_

_**Y lo digo desde ya, no le tengáis cariño. Os va a decepcionar…**_

_**Éste capítulo va dedicado a Hokuto Sexy. Ya sabes por qué XD ¡muchas gracias por tu colaboración para elaborar este capítulo!**_

_**¡Y muchas gracias también a Raixander, Shakary y Jabed por seguir soportándome en esta última aventura en FanFiction! Haberos conocido me deja un buen sabor de boca, al conocer gente maja en este lugar, después de varias dificultades que he atravesado últimamente.**_

_**Y ahora, a leer…**_

* * *

**2. El poder de Proserpina**

Ella estaba parada, de pie. Delante tenía la entrada al Santuario. Veía el camino de tierra que serpenteaba y se bifurcaba en varios caminos que daban a otros lugares.

Pero el que le interesaba era el que tiraba recto. El que comenzaba a elevarse en lo alto del promontorio hacia el templo de Aries.

Desde donde se hallaba no podía distinguir a nadie. Sólo un leve remolino de viento cálido que removió la arenilla.

Así que enfiló por la puerta.

—¡Alto! ¿Quién va?— en su garganta, rozando la piel del cuello, dos lanzas atravesadas. No había visto a los dos centinelas apostados a ambos lados de la entrada, ocultos tras el pequeño muro.

—Me llamo Proserpina y quiero ver al Sumo Sacerdote— dijo con voz firme.

—El Patriarca no espera la visita de nadie en el día de hoy porque se halla muy ocupado. No recibe en audiencia privada a gente que no lo haya solicitado previamente.

—¡Pero necesito verle! Marin y Shaina me dijeron que podía pasar sin problemas—mintió Proserpina.

Los dos guardias intercambiaron una mirada.

—¿Eres amiga de las amazonas de Ofiuco y Águila?— preguntó uno de ellos.

La adolescente asintió, aun a sabiendas de que era una mentira. Pero habiendo escuchado que se iba de misión, supuso que tardarían en regresar. Al menos quería poder ver al Patriarca y luego ya solucionaría cualquier problema con ellas.

—Está bien, puedes pasar. Pero tendrás que esperar aquí, puesto que uno de nosotros tendrá que informar al Sumo Sacerdote de tu presencia. ¿De acuerdo? Dime la causa de la solicitud de audiencia.

—Quiero formarme como amazona para poder enrolarme en el ejército de Atenea.  
Su tono sonó tan convincente que los guardias la creyeron.  
—¿Tienes recomendación de alguien?— preguntó el otro.  
—De Marin. Ella fue la que me dijo que tenía potencial y que debía presentarme para optar a alguna de las armaduras que están libres ahora mismo.  
—De acuerdo— dijo uno de los guardias—. Claudio, quédate con ella. Yo iré a informar al Patriarca.

Y dicho esto, salió en dirección al templo de Aries.  
La joven trató de ir a curiosear a los alrededores, pero Claudio no se lo permitió.  
—Quédate a mi lado. No puedes alejarte— informó a la muchacha, quien decepcionada se acercó al centinela.

Se quedó tan cerca que el guardia comenzó a percibir un olor acre. Arrugó la nariz buscando el origen de esa peste. Aprovechó que la joven tenía la cabeza girada para levantar un brazo y olisquear sus axilas.  
El calor de Grecia era asfixiante, pero acababa de empezar su turno y aún no se sentía sudado. Ese desagradable aroma no provenía de él.

En ese momento, la joven volvió la cabeza y bostezó, levantando los brazos y Claudio pudo percibir con más intensidad un olor a cebolla rancia. Se llevó la mano derecha a la boca, ahogando una arcada. Rápidamente giró la cabeza y tomó una bocanada de aire.  
—Por todos los dioses Patricio, corre por todo lo que más quieras…qué peste…— masculló para sí mismo, implorando misericordia.

Cada movimiento que hacía la muchacha, Claudio recibía una ráfaga de olor a sobaco sudado procedente de ella.  
—Oye niña…anda…ve a dar una vuelta por ahí…mientras que yo pueda verte, tienes mi permiso.

Proserpina se alegró con la noticia y rápidamente saltó para ir a recorrer los aledaños.

Libre de tan fétida muchacha, Claudio por fin pudo continuar la guardia sin sufrir a la espera de que su compañero Patricio regresara con noticias.

No tardó mucho en regresar. El guardia llegaba corriendo a toda velocidad.  
—¿Dónde está la niña?— preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Por respuesta, su compañero señaló con la lanza el lugar donde Proserpina estaba tratando de encaramarse.  
—¿Pero por qué la dejas ahí?— le regañó Patricio, dirigiéndose hacia el lugar. Por respuesta, Claudio se limitó a sonreír.  
El guardia se acercó hasta la adolescente, mientras la veía tratando de trepar infructuosamente el pequeño muro que delimitaba el recinto de las amazonas.  
—¿Qué tratas de hacer? No se puede entrar ahí sin permiso. Vamos, que tienes que ir a ver al Patriarca...

Pero a él también le llegó el perfume de origen biológico de la joven. Patricio abrió los ojos al oler el vil aroma. Pensó que tener que aguantarla todo el trayecto acabaría con su sentido del olfato, por lo que decidió que fuera ella sola.  
—Tienes que ir por ese camino, ¿de acuerdo?— le dijo a Proserpina— Son unos cuantos templos y es cuesta arriba hasta la cima, pero puedes descansar entre templo y templo. Ya te irán dando indicaciones mis compañeros.

Y tras mostrarle el camino a seguir, la joven se comenzó su andadura hacia donde le había indicado el guardia. Éste regresó junto a su compañero.  
Al ver la cara descompuesta de Patricio, Claudio esbozó una sonrisa.  
—Respira que se acaba. ¿Por qué no la acompañas?  
—¡Y una porra! Esa mujer acaba con todos los sentidos sin necesidad de elevar su cosmo ni ejecutar ningún ataque…— dijo abanicándose.  
—¿Qué ha dicho el Patriarca?— preguntó Claudio, extrañado de que permitiera subir a la joven.  
—Pues está muy ocupado reunido con los caballeros de oro, pero resulta que una audiencia que tenía para hoy se ha cancelado, con lo cual quedó un hueco libre. Y ha dicho que vale, que fuera. Pero sinceramente, me cuesta creer que Marin la recomendara. No puede ni subir ese muro que mide un metro y ochenta centímetros…  
Los dos hombres se miraron angustiados.  
—Pobre Shion…no sabe lo que ha hecho…

Y así pues, Proserpina subía alegremente las escaleras. Cuando alcanzó el templo de Aries se sentía exhausta. Sintiendo calambres en sus muslos de tanto subir escaleras, se sentó a la sombra del templo del carnero.  
—Aquí quiero vivir— se dijo a sí misma. Recordó al caballero guardián de Aries, un hombre de cabellos lacios y lilas, carente de cejas. Como ella era Aries, era al que más enfilado tenía de todos los caballeros de oro. Pero no era él en quien más estaba interesada.

Sacó de su mochila un pequeño álbum. Entre las páginas, pegadas, diversas fotos tomadas en Rodorio de los caballeros de oro, alguno de plata y otros de bronce. Y debajo de cada foto, el nombre y la constelación a la que pertenecía cada uno de ellos, con dibujitos de corazones y "i love you" por todos lados.

Entre sus preferidos se hallaban los caballeros de Géminis, Saga y Kanon. A pesar de que Saga, tiempo atrás, se quedó mirando con cara de pavor a la muchacha al pedirle ésta un autógrafo mientras le tendía una foto suya.  
—Espero poder volver a verte y que puedas firmármela— suspiró la adolescente, tomando la foto entre sus manos y besando la imagen de Saga. Una foto tomada en un bar, mal enfocada y encima sin permiso. Con lo cual, el gemelo aparecía sentado en el taburete de un bar, tomando un vino en la barra y de espaldas.

Mientras tanto en la habitación donde estaban reunidos el Patriarca y los caballeros de oro, Saga se revolvía en su asiento.  
—¿Qué te pasa?— le preguntó Aldebarán, al verle empalidecer.  
—Me ha dado un escalofrío repentino…no sé por qué…— musitó el gemelo. La reunión prosiguió y el griego trató de recomponerse de esa desagradable sensación.

Tras haber descansado un poco en las escaleras de Aries, Proserpina continuó su ascenso, dejando a su paso un reguero de guardias intoxicados.

Cada vez que llegaba a algún templo de cualquiera de sus amados, la adolescente pasaba sus dedos por las paredes y las columnas, imaginando verse en brazos del guardián de aquel templo y depositaba besos por todas partes, sin percatarse de que algunos guardias la observaban.

—Oye Filo…ese aborto espontáneo de Gorgona que anda rebozándose por el templo de Acuario como si fuera un filete empanado…¿quién es?— preguntó uno de los guardias que observaban a Proserpina abrazando las columnas del onceavo templo, besándola por doquier y dejando un rastro de babas.

—No lo sé— respondió Filo—. Pero me da miedo…está loca, no sé por qué está besando las columnas del templo de Camus. Cuando se entere, la mata. Lo malo es que hay que dejarla pasar…órdenes del Patriarca. A lo mejor está poseída por algún demonio y sus padres quieren exorcizarla…

Los dos hombres siguieron los pasos de la niña hasta que carraspearon y se presentaron, conminándola a que prosiguiera su camino.

Pero al terminar de atravesar el doceavo templo, había un problema. Y es que el reguero de rosas que había plantado Afrodita al subir a la reunión suponía un revés en el camino de esta muchacha.  
Por lo que los guardias no la permitieron proseguir.

Proserpina chilló enrabietada.  
—¡Tengo que ir a ver al Patriarca! ¡Dejadme pasar, panda de inútiles! ¡Estáis ante la próxima guerrera de cualquiera de las armaduras que están disponibles!

Los dos guardias que se hallaban al final de dicho templo poseían una máscara al igual que las amazonas, para protegerse del venenoso aroma que destilaban las hermosas flores.

—Pues si quieres continuar, debes colocarte una de éstas máscaras que llevamos. Además, si vas a tener audiencia con el Patriarca, debes llevarla por ser mujer…si es que lo eres…— dijo uno de los guardias, respondiendo a los malos modales de la niña.

—¡Pues claro que soy mujer, pedazo de cretino! Tengo 16 años muy bien puestos ¿O es que no lo ves?— dijo colocando sus manos en la cadera, sacando pecho—¿En serio vosotros os hacéis llamar guardias? En cuanto sea guerrera, os váis a enterar. Os voy a tener limpiando letrinas todos los días por esa falta de respeto hacia una superiora.

El guardia comenzó a bullir de rabia tras la máscara de metal, por lo que su compañero fue quien retiró la suya y se la tendió a la joven, alejándose de la salida del templo de Piscis.

Proserpina cogió la máscara y se la colocó saliendo de allí enfadada y atravesando sin más miramientos el camino.

—Así te claves todas las espinas, creída— masculló el guardia que permanecía en su lugar.  
Sin embargo, algo sorprendente sucedió. Una a una las flores fueron marchitándose al paso de la joven, encogiéndose sobre sí mismas y pudriéndose. Consecuentemente, el camino quedó despejado para Proserpina.  
—Soy tan poderosa que ni estas flores pueden detenerme. Realmente merezco estar aquí. Soy la elegida por las estrellas. ¡Armadura, allá voy!

El guardia se quedó petrificado al haber sido testigo de aquello. Regresó sobre sus pasos para reencontrarse con su compañero.  
—Escucha Gabriel, la chica esa, será todo lo fea, maleducada y soberbia que quieras, pero es terrible. Las rosas que Afrodita hizo brotar se han ido marchitando a su paso.

Gabriel alzó la vista y señaló a lo lejos los cuerpos tendidos del resto de parejas de guardias que habían sucumbido también a los efluvios sépticos de Proserpina. Otros vomitaban copiosamente en cualquier sitio que encontraran cerca.  
—Esto no es normal— susurró aterrado—…Tengo miedo por el Patriarca. ¿Y si es una trampa tendida por Hades? Al fin y al cabo su nombre es la versión romanizada de su esposa Perséfone…aunque nada tengan que ver una con la otra, al menos en carácter.

Su compañero asintió preocupado.  
—Estaremos alertas. Creo que deberíamos avisar a los caballeros de bronce, por si acaso. Aunque los caballeros de oro se hallen junto al Patriarca, esa muchacha es muy poderosa...

Y al fin, Proserpina alcanzó el templo del Patriarca.

Sonriendo y sintiéndose satisfecha por su hazaña, se presentó ante la puerta principal.


	3. La decisión de Shion

_**¡Buenas de nuevo!**_

_**Continúan las andanzas de Proserpina y su estela aromática. Aquí incluyo uno de los topicazos más extendidos entre los fics de OC MarySue. Leedlo y lo sabréis. Pero si no lo sabéis, en la nota lo digo.**_

_**¡Muchas gracias a Raixander, Hokuto Sexy, Jabed, Shakary, ShainadeAries y Asalea19 por vuestros comentarios!**_

* * *

**3. La decisión de Shion**

Los guardias que custodiaban la puerta principal del templo del Patriarca habían sido avisados de la llegada de Proserpina.

Cubierta con la máscara que le había dejado Gabriel, se dirigió a ambos centinelas.

—¡Abrid paso, que tengo audiencia con el Sumo Sacerdote!

Los dos guardias se miraron y fruncieron el ceño.  
—Ya fuimos informados de su llega, señorita— dijo uno de ellos—. Sin embargo, la reunión aún no ha finalizado y le rogamos que aguarde pacientemente.

La adolescente bufó de mala gana.  
—¡Pero si el Patriarca me dijo que viniera!

—No dudamos de su palabra, señorita, pero las órdenes de su Excelencia son estrictas en lo concerniente a las reuniones con la élite dorada. Por lo tanto, no podemos permitirle pasar hasta que él mismo nos lo diga. Nadie puede atravesar la puerta principal mientras se hallen reunidos— prosiguió hastiado del carácter irritante de la niña.

Proserpina volvió a bufar de mala gana.  
—¿Y para esto me he subido toda esta montaña y tantas escaleras? ¡Pues que lo hubiera dicho antes y hubiera subido más tarde! Es una falta de educación hacer esperar a la gente.

Otro de los guardias carraspeó indignado e iba a contestarla cuando escucharon abrirse los cerrojos de la puerta y el chirrido de los goznes.  
Un sirviente personal de Shion apareció en la puerta.  
—Bienhallados seáis, Uriel y Azrael— dijo realizando una reverencia—. El Sumo Sacerdote ha finalizado la reunión y se halla sentado en el trono. Podéis hacer pasar a la muchacha que Claudio había mencionado.  
—Bienhallado seas tú también, Belial— contestaron a su vez.

Los dos guardias indicaron a Proserpina que se acercara. La joven alzó la vista y tras sus anteojos pudo ver a un hermoso hombre, de constitución atlética, cabello largo ligeramente ondulado, azabache y piel muy pálida. Iba vestido con unos pantalones de algodón granates y una camiseta larga de igual color, con ribetes en el cuello y en el borde de las mangas de color dorado, haciendo juego con los brazaletes que adornaban sus muñecas. Las sandalias, al igual que el cinturón, eran de cuero negro. Los ojos grises miraban a la adolescente.

Rápidamente, la adolescente corrió hacia donde se encontraba aquel hombre, tropezando en el camino y cayendo de bruces. Su máscara cayó a escasos metros junto con sus gafas.  
Belial corrió a socorrer a la niña, mientras los dos guardias recogían las gafas y la máscara de la muchacha, quien mantenía la cabeza agachada en un afectado gesto.  
—Toma, ponte la máscara— dijo el sirviente, agachándose y entregándosela a la joven—.Bueno espera, te doy las gafas primero.

Manteniendo la cabeza agachada, Proserpina alargó la mano, tanteando el aire para buscar la máscara. Pero deliberadamente la depositó sobre los pectorales del hombre, acariciando el musculoso tórax del sirviente.  
Belial compuso una mueca de desagrado y, agarrándola de la muñeca, la separó de su cuerpo, colocándole la máscara y las gafas en la mano.  
—Están aquí— dijo abruptamente, incorporándose de un salto y sacudiéndose la camiseta—. Buf, qué mal huele, ¿no?— preguntó a los dos guardias quienes señalaron a la moza.

Proserpina permaneció sentada unos minutos más, mientras dudaba en colocarse las gafas.  
—Oye niña, que es para hoy— apuró Belial, manteniendo la distancia con ella.

Con un gesto, supuestamente coqueto, Proserpina movió su reseca melena malteñida para dar el gusto al sirviente de que pudiera ver su rostro. Y así fue. Belial pudo contemplar la infinita belleza de la muchacha.  
Azrael y Uriel, también testigos de aquel gesto, metieron prisa a la adolescente para que se cubriera la faz.

El rostro de Belial se había tornado más pálido aún, creando un contraste aún más marcado con su cabello. Respiró, hasta cierto punto, aliviado cuando la muchacha se colocó de nuevo la máscara.  
—Y haz el favor de no retirártela bajo ninguna circunstancia a partir de ahora— pidió el sirviente, con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.

Sin más dilación hizo pasar a la joven y él fue detrás, pero inmediatamente, percibiendo la estela aromática que dejaba Proserpina a su paso, decidió que lo más sensato para su salud física sería ir delante. De la salud mental ya se curaría con alguna terapia de choque para olvidar aquella horrible visión del rostro de la muchacha.

Finalmente recorrieron la alfombra roja que llevaba hasta el trono dorado.  
—Espera un momento— susurró Belial, ordenándola frenar—. Voy a anunciarte.

El sirviente avanzó unos cuantos metros más, hasta situarse frente al Patriarca.  
—Excelencia, aquí viene la señorita Proserpina, quien solicitó permiso para tener una audiencia privada con usted— dijo arrodillándose.  
Shion observó el alterado estado de su sirviente personal.  
—De acuerdo, Belial. Hazla pasar, pero adviértele de que la audiencia no será privada, puesto que los caballeros de oro se hallan aquí— dijo el Patriarca, señalando a los doce caballeros quienes emergieron de las sombras para mostrarse—. Tengo que resolver un asunto con ellos aún. Si a ella no le parece inadecuado, podrá entrar. Si desea que la audiencia sea privada, entonces dile que pida cita para otro momento. Y ve a descansar el resto del día, te veo mala cara.  
Con una reverencia hacia el Patriarca y los caballeros de oro, se incorporó y regresó sobre sus pasos para informar a la muchacha, quien había accedido rápidamente al saber que vería a los dorados. Por su parte, Belial se esfumó rápidamente siguiendo las órdenes de Shion.

Proserpina comenzó a caminar, sintiendo su corazón redoblando las pulsaciones. Gruesos goterones de sudor coronaron su frente, pero afortunadamente llevaba la máscara.

A pesar de que se sentía desfallecer, la muchacha siguió adelante.

Y al llegar al trono del Patriarca, simplemente se desvaneció delante de los trece hombres.

Sin pensarlo un segundo, los caballeros de Géminis y Cáncer corrieron junto a muchacha.

Saga se fue a agachar para cogerla en brazos, pero en ese instante le llegó una ráfaga del bioaroma. Miró a Deathmask con el ceño fruncido.  
—No seas cerdo— le recriminó, mientras pasaba sus brazos por debajo del cuerpo de la joven para poder izarla.  
—¿Cómo que no sea cerdo? Serás tú el que no se ha duchado hoy— contestó el italiano, dando palmaditas a la joven en el rostro metálico—. Vamos pequeña, despierta.  
—El día que las ranas críen pelo yo apestaré de esta manera tan atroz. Que yo me ducho, al menos, una vez al día. Eso sin contar las veces que estoy en la piscina de mi templo— reprochó Saga, recolocando el cuerpo de Proserpina entre sus brazos—. Se me escurre, está empapada.  
—Pásamela, que tú no tienes idea de tratar a las mujeres— bufó Deathmask, recogiendo a la joven entre sus brazos.

El caballero de Géminis se limpió el sudor depositado sobre su armadura y sin querer se llevó las manos a la cara. Arrugó la nariz y ahogó la arcada que le entró. Miró hacia donde estaba su compañero con ella en brazos, compadeciéndose de él.

Deathmask subió los escalones y depositó a la niña en el suelo de nuevo.  
Se abanicó incómodo y tragó saliva.  
—¿Pero por qué me la dejas ahí? Despiértala— dijo Shion al caballero de Cáncer.  
—Excúseme Excelencia, pero es que no me encuentro bien. No sé qué es lo que huele tan mal, pero me estoy mareando yo también.  
El resto de caballeros rodearon a la joven, aún desmayada. Aioria fue a agacharse para retirarle la máscara y poder despertarla adecuadamente.  
—¡Puaj! ¡Es verdad, apesta! ¡Huele como los baños del Coliseo cuando hemos estado entrenando de sol a sol y sudamos como perros!

Saga se acercó al grupo de compañeros.  
—Lo peor es que es ella la que destila ese tufo nauseabundo— dijo acercándose a Deathmask, quien se había apartado para poder tomar aire.  
Inmediatamente, los caballeros de oro retrocedieron un par de pasos para alejarse de la fuente de olor a cebolla rancia.  
—¿Pero esto qué es entonces? ¿Un regalito de parte de Hades para matarnos?— preguntó Shura, señalando a la niña.  
Shion se mesó la barbilla confuso.  
—No percibo ningún cosmo conocido…y desde luego que de Hades no parece provenir. Es posible que esta niña haya venido de algún lugar lejano y no haya podido tomar un baño en mucho tiempo. O puede que se haya encontrado con algún dios que la haya maldecido y sus padres la hayan enviado para que Atenea la libere…

—Pues seguramente sería Crepitus— sugirió Milo, abanicándose—. Joder yo no aguanto este olor…

—La verdad es que es un aroma bastante penetrante…pero está desmayada, así que hay que despertarla sí o sí. No sabemos qué le ha sucedido y no quiero que se encuentre mal— advirtió Shion—. Vamos, que alguien la despierte.  
—Excelencia— carraspeó Camus—, si es una mujer, no tenemos permiso para retirarle la máscara. Sería una deshonra para ella.  
—Eso sería si esa máscara le perteneciera, pero es de Gabriel, uno de los guardianes de mi templo— apuntó Afrodita, señalando el objeto—. Seguramente se la prestaría para atravesar mi camino de rosas, porque ella no llevaría máscara, con lo cual, es seguro que sea una civil. Por lo que no tendría que llevar máscara si no pertenece a nuestras tropas.

Shion tamborileó los dedos sobre el reposabrazos y exhaló un suspiro.  
—Venga, dejaos de elucubraciones y despertadla de una vez. Con o sin máscara.  
—¡Es que con ese olor es imposible acercarse!— exclamó Aldebarán—. Si pudiéramos despertarla a distancia…  
Aioros chasqueó los dedos y sonrió.  
—Tengo una idea— y salió corriendo en busca de lo que necesitaba. Regresó un par de minutos después con un cubo repleto de agua, vertiéndola encima de la niña, esmerándose en que todo su cuerpo quedara bien regado.  
–No era necesario que la mojaras de pies a cabeza, Aioros– recriminó Shion–. Bastaba con echárselo sobre la cabeza y ya está.  
–Excelencia, es que así al menos se lava un poco. Hay que aprovechar las ocasiones.

Casi inmediatamente Proserpina despertó de su desvanecimiento. Al abrir los ojos, vio que todos los dorados estaban alrededor de ella, a una distancia de seguridad y observándola con suspicacia y temor.  
–¿Quién eres y quién te manda?– preguntó Aioria a bocajarro.  
Pero la muchacha permaneció muda.  
–Niña– habló Shion–, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que llame a un médico?  
Proserpina paseó la mirada por todos los caballeros de oro. Se pellizcó el brazo derecho y negó con la cabeza. Rápidamente se puso de pie delante del Patriarca.  
–Vine porque quiero ingresar en la Orden y ser la alumna de uno de ellos– dijo señalando a los caballeros de oro. Éstos retrocedieron sorprendidos.

Shion esbozó media sonrisa y escudriñó a la joven.  
–Para ingresar en la Orden de Atenea, no solamente basta con tener voluntad sino un espíritu de sacrificio. Eres valiente en tus propuestas, diría que estás convencida de poder entrar. Sin embargo debo conocer el poder de tu cosmo y si estás realmente destinada a portar una armadura. Eso me llevará un poco de tiempo, porque esta noche hay luna llena y es difícil estudiar el firmamento con el satélite iluminando el cielo. Las estrellas no son visibles. Pero una vez la luna me permita verlas, podré estudiar tu caso.

La joven apretó los puños y los dientes, no queriendo tener que regresar a su casa de vacío.  
–Pero es que he subido hasta aquí para ingresar hoy.  
Los caballeros de oro se dirigieron unas miradas de estupefacción al escucharla dirigirse al Patriarca con tanto descaro.  
–Ni siquiera está arrodillada– susurró Camus, molesto por la falta de educación de la niña.

El Sumo Sacerdote advirtió la creciente animadversión que aquella niña empezaba a generar entre la élite, por lo que les pidió serenidad.  
–Una de las virtudes que más se valoran para entrar en esta Orden es la paciencia. Porque vas a necesitarla. Paciencia para aprender todo lo que hasta el soldado raso conoce; para poder entrenar día a día sin desfallecer; para aumentar nuestras habilidades, no sólo a base de combatir, sino de meditar. Si no te sientes capaz de poder hacer todo esto, entonces es mejor que olvides entrar aquí– dijo Shion–. Cada día recibimos diversas peticiones para ingresar aquí. Unos logran alcanzar sus metas y convertirse en aprendices de caballero, pudiendo optar a vestir las vacantes de armaduras que tenemos. Otros, aunque no posean la fuerza necesaria para ello, la grandeza de su espíritu les otorga las cualidades necesarias para formar parte de los soldados y sirvientes, con diversas graduaciones. Mis guardias personales, así como mis sirvientes pueden romper una columna de un golpe con la mano. Y hay algunos que han mejorado tanto que serán promocionados para ser caballeros de bronce o incluso de plata. Belial, el que te ha traído hasta aquí, es uno de mis sirvientes personales y está entrenando arduamente para poder vestir la armadura de Orión. Así como hay otros muchos que comenzaron de cero y ahora están en la misma situación que él, como Samael, Abaddon, Azazel…

–Ya, ya…si bueno…ya comprendí la historia– cortó la niña, no queriendo escuchar más–. Lo que quiero saber es si voy a poder quedarme aquí mientras tú decides si sirvo para ser amazona.

Un murmullo de desaprobación se generó entre los doce caballeros, que cada vez iba in crescendo.  
–¡Caballeros, por favor!– exclamó el Patriarca–. ¡Serenémonos! No estamos en ningún corral– y dirigiéndose a Proserpina–. Escucha jovencita, si realmente quieres que estudie tu caso debes aprender a comportarte. No sé si tienes potencial o no, ya que mantienes tu cosmo oculto. Pero en cualquier caso lo sabremos pronto. Antes de tomar cualquier decisión precipitada, quisiera hablarlo con los caballeros de oro. Así pues, abandona el templo y aguarda pacientemente a mi respuesta.

El tono acerado del Patriarca provocó en Proserpina un sentimiento de miedo nunca antes percibido. Al fin se percataba de que no estaba comportándose adecuadamente y aquello provocaría su salida de aquel lugar.  
Sin pensarlo dos veces, se arrodilló frente a Shion y agachó la cabeza en señal de sumisión.  
–Disculpa que mis palabras le hayan molestado, Patriarca. Me siento agotada por haber subido todo el camino y tras el desmayo aún sigo mareada, sin saber muy bien si esto es un sueño o una realidad. Me retiro tal y como me has ordenado.  
Y dicho esto se incorporó y dando media vuelta se dirigió a la salida.

–Bueno…es un principio–apuntó Dohko–. No es del todo perfecto, pero puede que se halle en un estado alterado de conciencia y por eso se haya dirigido a ti en esos términos.  
Shion meditó las palabras de su amigo y compañero y suspiró.  
–Me sentiría mal si la obligara a bajar todas las escaleras, y más en su estado. Además, no sabemos si es huérfana o tiene padres. En cualquiera de los dos casos, la gente tomaría mal si la echara sin haberle hecho pasar alguna prueba. Todos merecemos una oportunidad, ¿verdad?– preguntó a los caballeros de oro–. Sometamos, pues, la decisión a una votación. Quien desee darle una oportunidad a esta muchacha, que se llama Proserpina, que coloque su puño derecho sobre el pecho.

Los caballeros se miraron preocupados sin saber muy bien qué decidir. Por una parte estaban los hechos acontecidos pero por otra, su noble corazón les impedía rechazar de plano a alguien sin haberla sometida a una prueba.  
El primero en colocarse el puño sobre el corazón fue Dohko.  
–Voy a darle un voto de confianza– dijo Mü.  
–Tengo mis dudas, que resolveré durante estos días– y Shaka también dio su beneplácito. Aldebarán, en cierto modo compadecido, añadió su mano seguido de Shura y de Aioros.  
–Supongo que todos merecemos esa oportunidad…– murmuró el caballero de Sagitario.

–Bien– dijo Shion–, de momento hay seis puntos a favor y seis indecisos…necesito la aprobación de todos.  
–Creo que voy a arrepentirme de esto…– susurró Milo, colocando el puño sobre el pecho, acto que su amigo Camus imitó al mismo tiempo.  
Finalmente, Aioria alzó su puño encomendándose al cielo.

El Patriarca esperó los votos de Afrodita, Deathmask y Saga.  
–El trío calavera, como siempre, jodiendo la marrana para no variar– pinchó Aioros, mirando a Saga. Éste gruñó y rápidamente colocó el puño sobre el pecho.  
–Como te encanta restregármelo– murmuró mientras aguantaba las arcadas por el efluvio que le llegaba de los brazos aún sucios por el sudor de Proserpina.  
–Quizás sea una bella muchacha en el fondo– dijo Afrodita, uniéndose al grupo de favorables.  
Éste último comentario provocó que Deathmask colocara su puño sobre su corazón.  
–Si es guapa, me la pido como aprendiz…pero que antes se duche– dijo socarronamente.

–Estupendo caballeros, entonces Proserpina pasará a estar al cargo durante estos días de vosotros– informó Shion.  
–¡¿Cómo?!– gritó Saga bajando el puño–. Patriarca, no dijo nada de que tuviéramos que estar a su cargo.  
El Sumo Sacerdote esbozó una sonrisa maquiavélica.  
–Claro que sí. No podemos enviarla de nuevo a su casa, ¿o no acordamos eso? Permanecerá con nosotros estos días, hasta que la Luna mengüe y pueda ver su destino. Y así de paso, os mantengo ocupados, que últimamente andáis demasiado ociosos.

Los caballeros de oro se miraron aterrados.  
–¿Y cómo lo hacemos?– preguntó Dohko–. Porque yo me marcho esta noche a China, así que conmigo no contéis.  
–Vaya, de repente te entran prisas por regresar a tu país– criticó Mü–, cuando esta mañana andabas diciendo que querías quedarte una semana más…  
Dohko tragó saliva y sacudió la cabeza.  
–Mi deber es mi deber. Es una lástima y me da una pena que no os podéis imaginar dejaros con esta situación, pero Shiryu y Sunrei me esperan impacientes.

Shion miró a su discípulo.  
–Mü, esta muchacha es Aries.  
En ese momento, el resto de caballeros respiraron aliviados y otros rieron ante la desgracia que se le venía encima al lemuriano.  
–Ah no. No, no y no. Suficiente tengo con Kiki como para encargarme de otra niña. Ni de broma. Dijo cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos–. Y no me vas a hacer cambiar de parecer, maestro.  
El Patriarca chasqueó la lengua y barrió a los restantes caballeros.  
–Sólo serán, como mucho, tres o cuatro días. Os lo prometo. No tienen que pasar ocho días completos hasta que mengüe completamente la luna.  
–Si es tan poco tiempo, como usted dice ¿por qué no se aloja aquí, en su templo?– apuntó Shaka.

Gracias al casco dorado, los caballeros no pudieron ver la expresión de apuro que se formó en su rostro al verse pillado.  
–Porque aquí ya hay mucha gente. Demasiado trasiego para una niña. Así que venga, decidid quien se queda con ella esta noche o lo elijo yo a dedo.  
–Claro, no la acoge en su templo porque sabe que huele muy mal– gruñó Saga malhumorado–. Mejor echarle la basura a los demás.  
–Me alegra que digas eso Saga, porque veo que eres el primer voluntario– dijo Shion, zanjando el asunto para esa noche–. Podéis iros en paz. Mañana apañaros como podáis y no me molestéis en toda la jornada– el Patriarca se incorporó del asiento y desapareció, dejando a solas a los caballeros de oro.

El caballero de Géminis se había quedado petrificado con la boca abierta, incapaz de articular una sola palabra.  
Sus compañeros pasaban a su lado, dándole palmadas de ánimo, riéndose de su desgracia o dándole el pésame.

* * *

_**NOTAS:**_  
_**Bueno, para empezar, algunos de vosotros habréis notado que los nombres de los guardianes y de los sirvientes son de ángeles y demonios. Es que siempre me gustaron esos nombres, pero no los relacionéis. Belial es buena gente. Saldrá más asiduamente.**_

_**Crepitus es el dios romano de...sí, de los pedos. Si podéis, leed algo de los "sacrificios" a Crepitus, porque no tiene desperdicio. Hasta los cuescos tienes dioses XDD**_

_**Por otra parte, los que habéis leído la saga cómica, este fic va un poco separado, pero es de la misma manera. Es decir, no sigue la línea argumental, pero se podría tomar como una historia paralela o situada en algún momento de los sucesos de esa saga. Con lo cual, en algún momento haré referencia, pero no la encajéis, porque sigo inmiscuida en "El intercambio" (que pronto lo actualizaré, lo prometo). Así que los comportamientos y caracteres son iguales que en la saga cómica. Aioros pinchando a Saga, éste metiéndose de lleno en los fregados por no pensar antes de hablar, Camus con su raciocinio, Aioria y su impulsividad, etc.**_

_**A ver, si no habéis descubierto el "Momento Típico MarySue" (a partir de ahora, MTM) es el de la máscara. Uno de los topicazos es que la marysue revela su rostro ante algún caballero y éste queda prendido de su belleza. A veces es no intencionado (en plan "ahora que nadie me ve, me retiro la máscara" y el caballero en cuestión está en plan pervertido siguiéndola y la ve). Otras veces es por culpa de otra persona (dos amazonas se pelean y, casualidades de los combates oye, que le mete una tollina a rodabrazo y la máscara sale volando). O el más común, y que más gracia me hace porque me recuerda a esa telenovelas trágicas, donde la marysue discute con el amor de su vida y en un forcejeo o bien él le retira la máscara o bien a ella se la ve y hace aspavientos y poses extrañas para que el otro no le vea el rostro.**_

_**En fin, espero que os haya gustado.**_

_**Quisiera disculparme antes por haberla hecho Aries. Pero hay una razón, que se revelará más adelante. No sé por qué nunca caí en la cuenta, pero me dio por investigar a ver qué signo eran algunos personajes…y vi uno que era Aries…y pensé "cómo me alegro de no haber nacido entre finales de marzo y mediados de abril". Kurumada a veces es un poco cabrón XD**_

_**Y una última nota que quería añadir porque ha sucedido algo desagradable (ya zanjado, por supuesto) respecto a un comentario de un anónimo, que, parapetándose en ese anonimato, ha lanzado viles de mentiras en uno de mis fics, concretamente en el de "Serket, la diosa escorpión"**_

_**No puedo responder a un anónimo, pero lo hago desde aquí: Sargas, caballero de plata de Serpens es el maestro de Milo y se leen claramente las razones de la elección de esa constelación en el capítulo 6: la armadura de Escorpio. Ese fic lo comencé el 30 de diciembre de 2012, es decir, mucho antes que "Mi Ángel Guardián" de Shainadearies. No tienen nada que ver el uno con el otro. Y respecto a lo de mi nombre, simplemente es de risa. Shainadearies dice expresamente el por qué del nombre de su OC. Y obviamente a nadie tengo que darle explicaciones del por qué de mi nombre, pero vamos, que esta persona ni se ha leído el fic de Shainadearies ni el mío.**_

_**Así que, si hay gente aburrida para tratar de malmeter dejando comentarios maliciosos, que vaya a darse cabezazos contra una pared. Lo digo porque quizás así se les desconecten las neuronas para hacer tonterías en lugar de cosas productivas.**_

_**Hasta aquí mi sermón XD**_


	4. Noche en el templo de Géminis

_**Estoy actualizando con rapidez, ya que esta historia está prácticamente terminada. **_

_**Añado un nuevo capítulo que espero que os guste XD**_

_**¡Muchas gracias a Victoria Holt, Raixander, Asalea19, Jabed y Shainadearies por vuestros comentarios y por leer!**_

* * *

**4. Noche en el templo de Géminis**

Cuando se abrió la puerta de nuevo y comenzaron a salir los caballeros de oro, Proserpina se puso de pie.  
Los caballeros le desearon buenas noches mientras bajaban a sus respectivos templos, desapareciendo rápidamente, mientras escuchaba unas risas traviesas. Ella esperaba a que saliera Saga, y, al no verle decidió seguir a los demás.

Pero el último en salir fue, precisamente, él. El gemelo, con semblante pesaroso, cerró la puerta a su paso. Se quedó apoyado en la puerta, mirando al horizonte y esperó a que todos sus compañeros hubieran desaparecido más allá del templo de Piscis.  
—¿Se encuentra bien, mi señor?— preguntó Uriel, preocupado por el aspecto del caballero de Géminis. Éste negó con la cabeza.  
—Menuda pregunta le haces, si ha tenido que oler a esa niña, es normal que se encuentre así— susurró Azrael, dándole un codazo a su compañero.  
Saga exhaló un largo resoplido y tragó saliva.  
—Es mucho peor que olerla…tengo que encargarme de ella.

Los dos guardias dieron un bote en sus sitios y sintieron lástima por el caballero de Géminis, dándole el pésame por aquella situación.  
—Sólo los que la hemos olido sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos— vaticinó Azrael, compungido.

Pero el Patriarca había dado la orden y quisiera o no, el gemelo tenía que acatarla.

Buscó a la muchacha con la mirada pero no la encontró. Avanzó hasta el borde de las escaleras y de repente escuchó un grito agudo.  
—¡Proserpina!— exclamó alarmado, bajando a toda prisa las escaleras que conectaban los templos del Patriarca y de Piscis.

Al llegar al templo de Afrodita se encontró al sueco arrodillado en el suelo, llorando sin cesar, siendo consolado por Gabriel y Rafael. Proserpina se hallaba de pie, a escasos metros, con los brazos cruzados. A la adolescente le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver a su amado frente a ella.  
—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién gritó?— le preguntó preparándose para entrar en combate.  
Afrodita alzó la vista llorosa y señaló a la adolescente.  
—¡Esta mocosa! ¡Pudrió mi sendero de rosas!  
Saga hizo que su compañero se incorporara y le limpió las lágrimas. Sabía lo importantes que eran para él aquellas flores. Mientras trataba de contener al sueco y éste espetaba rabiosas maldiciones en su idioma natal, Proserpina se dirigió a los guardias.  
—Os tengo que devolver la máscara, puesto que no es mía— dijo, como si no pasara nada. Al escuchar esto, Afrodita fue a lanzarse sobre ella como un perro rabioso, pero Saga le retuvo entre sus brazos.  
—¡No, no te la quites!— pidió lastimeramente Gabriel. No tenía más estómago para poder ver aquel rostro—. Puedes y debes quedártela, puesto que si te vas a quedar unos días, hay una ley que prohíbe que las amazonas revelen su rostro.  
Justo a tiempo, ya que la niña había puesto sus manos sobre la máscara con la intención de retirársela. Los dos guardias suspiraron aliviados.  
—¿Pero entonces no te asfixiará el veneno de las rosas?— preguntó la adolescente.  
—¡Si las has destruido TODAS!— chilló Afrodita—. ¡Con tu asque…!— antes de que pudiera decir nada más, el caballero de Géminis le tapó la boca.

Saga alzó una ceja perplejo y miró a la adolescente.  
—Proserpina, espérame en el siguiente templo. Vendrás conmigo a mi templo.

Aquello fue como recibir una bendición divina. A pesar de que Saga lo había dicho con un tono duro y con un semblante serio, Proserpina imaginó a su amado diciéndoselo con dulzura, como si quisiera tener un encuentro a solas con ella.  
—¿Me estás escuchando?— preguntó Saga, con su paciencia a punto de romperse en mil pedazos.  
—Sí, claro que sí— respondió la adolescente, aún en estado de ensoñación—. Te espero en Acuario…— dijo con una voz, aparentemente seductora.

El caballero de Géminis sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda.  
—Esta chavala o está drogada o es directamente estúpida…— murmuró, temiéndose lo peor. Y es que tras años de acoso por parte de las féminas de Rodorio, conocía de sobra ese tono de voz y aquellas intenciones.  
Afrodita seguía rabiando y amenazando con matar de mil maneras a la niña, hasta que Saga pudo calmarle.  
—Escucha, esa niña no pasará la prueba final, así que cálmate. A mí tampoco me agrada, me da muy mal rollo y tengo la sensación de que esta miente más que habla. Mañana por la mañana te la mando para que replante todo tu jardín y la fastidias todo lo que quieras, pero tenemos que obedecer a Shion, ¿de acuerdo?— dijo tomando a Afrodita de la barbilla.  
El sueco accedió con un leve cabeceo.  
Saga se despidió de él y de sus guardias, que se quedaron consolando a su señor.  
Justo cuando iba a bajar las escaleras, escuchó la voz del sueco.  
— Te prefería a ti como Patriarca. Tú no hubieras permitido que se quedara ni dos horas.

Gracias a esa afirmación el gemelo pudo esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción que se había borrado gracias a la presencia de Proserpina. Estaba seguro de que aquella muchacha pondría patas arriba la tranquila vida del Santuario, pero no porque fueran a acontecer hechos agradables, sino porque se temía lo peor.

Al llegar a Acuario, vio a la niña encaramada a una ventana de la que salía luz. Extrañado por esto, se acercó con sigilo.  
Escuchó a Proserpina hablando consigo misma.  
—Vamos Camus…quítatelo todo…quiero verte…  
Saga abrió los ojos consternado y corrió rápidamente donde estaba la niña, agarrándola para retirarla de la ventana. Y es que esa ventana daba al cuarto de baño de su compañero francés.  
Pero al agarrarla, no se percató de que la sujetó del pecho.  
Proserpina emitió un supuesto gemido de placer que, junto al puñetazo de peste que recibió el caballero de Géminis, provocó que éste la soltara bruscamente.

El gemelo se retiró rápidamente a una distancia prudencial y señaló a la joven.  
—¿Qué hacías ahí encaramada? ¿Espiando a Camus en el baño?  
—¿Estás celoso?— preguntó la adolescente, ilusionada de haber despertado tales sentimientos en su amado.  
—¿Qué? ¿Celoso? ¡Mira niña, empieza a andar delante de mí y vamos a mi templo antes de que me cabree más!— ordenó tajantemente.  
Proserpina emitió una risa traviesa y dando brincos de alegría bajó las escaleras.

—¡Odio a Shion!— gruñó guturalmente el gemelo, sintiendo como la sangre le hervía por momentos.

Saga seguía a la niña unos metros por detrás, amenazándola cada vez que la muchacha trataba de volver a actuar como en el templo de Acuario.

Tras una accidentada caminata y que tomó más de lo esperado, finalmente llegaron al templo de Géminis. Saga abrió la puerta e hizo pasar a la niña.  
—Antes de nada, vas a ir directa a la bañera— dijo caminando en la dirección del baño—. Y yo también debería darme una buena ducha—murmuró al olerse los dedos.

—Si quieres, para ahorrar agua, nos duchamos juntos— propuso la adolescente.

Saga frenó en seco su andar y sin darse la vuelta apretó los puños, aguantando los deseos de enviar a otra dimensión a aquel ser.  
—Claro, y si quieres metes una muñeca y un patito de goma para que juguemos, ¿te parece bien?  
—Bueno— replicó Proserpina—. Yo estaba pensando en otro tipo de juegos…

Por respuesta, Saga abrió la puerta del baño de la planta de abajo y empujó a la muchacha dentro, cerrando la puerta.  
—Lávate bien entera, sobre todo las axilas. Y el cabello también debes lavártelo.

La obsesión con el mal olor hizo que se retirara la armadura completa para desinfectarla de todo el aroma que había adquirido. Comenzó con los protectores de las manos.  
Sentado en el suelo con las piezas de oro desparramadas, sólo vestido con unos pantalones azules, Saga empapaba el algodón en desinfectante antibacteriano y frotaba con fruición cada rincón.

Escuchó abrirse la puerta principal y vio a su hermano gemelo entrando en el templo.  
—¿Qué haces ahí?— preguntó Kanon, depositando una mochila en el suelo y acercándose a su hermano.  
—¿A ti qué te parece? Limpiando mi armadura— respondió secamente Saga—. ¿Y tú de dónde vienes? Llevas dos semanas sin incordiar por aquí.  
El gemelo menor alzó las manos y silbó.  
—Vaya humos tienes hoy, relájate. Encima de que regreso con mi adorado gemelo y me tratas despectivamente…  
Saga bufó y siguió desinfectando la armadura. El tufillo del desinfectante le llegó a su hermano.  
—¿Le estás dando alcohol o qué?  
Su hermano asintió, sin dejar de hacer lo que tenía entre manos.  
—¿Y eso? ¿Has ido de misión y se te ha ensuciado con sangre o algún otro fluido corporal?— volvió a la carga Kanon, ya que era raro que su hermano se tomara la molestia de desinfectarla.

Entonces ambos escucharon a Proserpina llamando a Saga. Éste compuso una mueca de hartazgo mientras que su hermano le lanzaba una mirada interrogativa.  
—Por su culpa tengo que desinfectarla— dijo incorporándose y dejando a un lado su armadura.  
—¿Te has traído una mujer a nuestro templo? Shion te va lanzar una Revolución Estelar directa a la entrepierna.  
—A quien voy a matar de nuevo es, precisamente a él. Porque fue idea suya que Proserpina esté ahora en nuestro templo— en ese momento Saga tuvo una maquiavélica idea—. Si quieres conocerla, ve a ver qué es lo que quiere ahora. Al fin y al cabo se va a quedar esta noche aquí y por lo tanto, es también responsabilidad tuya.

A fuerza de conocer a su hermano, Kanon intuía que tanta amabilidad para conocer a una mujer por parte de su hermano no traería nada bueno. Aún así, decidió ir para saciar su curiosidad.  
—Si tengo que responsabilizarme de una persona, eso significa que es menor, ¿verdad?— preguntó.  
Su hermano asintió mientras volvía a sentarse en el suelo y retomar la desinfección de su armadura.  
—Bueno, entonces nada— rezongó el menor, dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño. Golpeó con los nudillos la puerta.  
—¿Eres Proserpina? Soy Kanon, el gemelo de Saga. Te hemos escuchado llamándole, pero él está ocupado. ¿Qué necesitas?  
—¿Saga tiene un gemelo?— preguntó Proserpina al otro lado de la puerta—¡No lo sabía! Pues es que necesito una esponja y una toalla. ¿Me traes esas dos cosas?  
El griego se quedó un poco estupefacto pero accedió y fue en busca de los dos objetos que requería la muchacha.

Al regresar tocó de nuevo la puerta.  
—Ya tengo lo que necesitas— informó.  
—De acuerdo, entra en el baño entonces. Está abierto.  
Kanon lanzó una mirada a lo lejos a su hermano, quien tenía en la boca dibujada una sonrisa cruel, mientras seguía limpiando.  
—Disculpa Proserpina, pero creo que lo más adecuado sería que sacaras la mano y te diera las cosas. Siendo mujer, no sería apropiado que entrara en el cuarto de baño.  
Saga comenzó a reírse.  
—¿Desde cuándo eres tan servicial con una mujer, hermano? Si ella te ha dado permiso, entra sin problema…si quieres…o más bien…si te atreves…

Desde luego que algo extraño había para que su propio gemelo le alentara a entrar a ver a una chica desnuda, cuando por lo general, abortaba todos sus intentos de cotillear los vestuarios de las amazonas.  
—Como sea un hombre y la tenga más larga que yo, te juro que comenzamos una Batalla de los Mil Días— amenazó Kanon a su hermano. Y tomando aire, giró el pomo de la puerta, entrando en el baño.

Un olor extraño atizó su nariz. No sabía distinguirlo con certeza, pero desde luego que no era agradable. Depositó la toalla en el lavabo y giró la cabeza.  
En la bañera, Proserpina estaba sumergida en un agua turbia, que no permitía distinguir su cuerpo, para fortuna de Kanon. Pero el problema era que estaba sin la máscara.

—Hola Kanon— dijo con voz seductora—. Encantada de conocerte. Y a continuación se incorporó, exponiendo su cuerpo. Con el pelo pingando, el rostro sonriente y los brazos extendidos dispuestos a atrapar entre ellos al gemelo menor, Kanon empalideció súbitamente.  
Sin decir nada más, el menor espabiló rápidamente ante tal quimérica visión y lanzó la esponja a la bañera, provocando que Proserpina se distrajera y él pudiera salir del baño.

Cerró la puerta de golpe jadeando. Regresó a la carrera junto a su hermano.  
—¿¡QUÉ ES ESO QUE ESTÁ EN NUESTRA BAÑERA!?—gritó horrorizado—. ¡Hay que matarlo antes de que ponga huevos!

Saga no podía parar de reír y le preguntó por lo que había visto.  
—Voy a necesitar terapia intensiva para borrar esa imagen de mi memoria— gimió Kanon—. Es el monstruo de la Laguna Negra. Era fea, muy, muy, muy fea. Estaba desnuda, tenía pelos negros por las piernas…y quiso abrazarme con esos dientes amarillos y esas encías... Y el agua estaba toda turbia y…  
—Ya, ya…—dijo Saga, abrazándole y acariciándole la melena en un gesto consolador—. Ya pasó, no te preocupes…no se quedará aquí eternamente.  
—¿Por qué Shion nos odia tanto?— preguntó Kanon, aún convaleciente.  
—Eso mismo me pregunto yo…se supone que hemos sido perdonados, pero hay veces que dudo de que fuera un perdón real. En fin, ya sabes a lo que nos atenemos.  
Kanon miró a su hermano.  
—¿Tú le has visto el rostro? ¡Es imposible verla y no querer huir!  
El gemelo mayor suspiró.  
—Vamos, no seas tan superficial. Creí que su mal olor sería lo que te echaría para atrás.  
—Ah, osea que ese olor tan rancio que hay en el baño es por su culpa. Espero que, al menos, sea buena persona.  
Saga no sabía si reír o llorar.  
—No sé, no he visto su rostro, pero prefiero confiar en tu juicio. Atenea, por favor, perdónanos por ser tan superficiales y rechazar a una muchacha por su físico, pero es que es una persona desagradable la mires por donde la mires.  
Kanon también se encomendó a la diosa en sus plegarias.  
—Y por favor, haz algo para que no tenga pesadillas con ella. Disculpa mis palabras, pero es que es horrorosa y se lanzó hacia mí.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Kido en Japón, Saori se preparaba para dormir cuando percibió las plegarias que los gemelos decían. Escuchó atentamente a ambos hombres.  
Su respuesta no se hizo esperar.  
—Amad a todos los seres de la Tierra, independientemente de su aspecto externo. En todos hay bondad. Vamos, Saga y Kanon, id a descansar y proporcionad a esa muchacha la más excelente hospitalidad.

Cuando recibieron aquella respuesta, los dos hermanos supieron que se hallaban solos frente al peligro.  
—Es la primera vez que tengo que discernir sobre su juicio— declaró Saga, abatido—. Si la conociera, hasta ella misma la mataría en ese instante para evitarle más sufrimiento.  
—No nos queda otra, hermano. Tenemos que enfrentarnos a este ser infernal juntos.

Ambos estrecharon sus manos para unir fuerzas y crear una alianza para conseguir expulsar a la niña del Santuario.

Proserpina, mientras tanto, salió del baño con la toalla envolviendo su cuerpo.  
—Hola chicos— susurró con la supuesta voz sensual, que en oídos de los demás sonaba más parecido al graznido de una urraca.  
Los gemelos se abrazaron. La adolescente no llevaba la máscara y, al fin, Saga pudo ser testigo del verdadero aspecto físico de la joven.

—Ay dioses…la he visto…no…— gimoteó—. Hermano, sácame los ojos. O mejor, mátame. Prefiero ir al Inframundo y volver a ver a Zeros que estar aquí con esto.  
Kanon miró a Saga a los ojos.  
—Zeros…¡claro joder! Escucha…— y el menor susurró un plan al oído de su hermano.

—¿De qué habláis?— preguntó Proserpina secando su cuerpo delante de los gemelos, dejando entrever ciertas partes pudorosas de una mujer.

Con el plan esbozado, los dos hermanos se giraron hacia la niña.  
—Proserpina, querida, ¿por qué no vas a secarte al cuarto?— sugirió el menor.  
—Es que tengo hambre. Dadme de comer algo— exigió la adolescente, sentándose en una silla.  
—Kanon, tú eres el cocinero. Vamos— insitió Saga. De mala gana, el menor fue a la cocina a preparar algo rápido para la insolente niña.

Mientras tanto, el mayor fue al cuarto de invitados y después al cuarto de baño. Por todos lados había pelos largos y la bañera seguía rebosante de agua turbia. Aparte del desagradable olor a rancio que la muchacha destilaba, aunque más tenuemente.

Saga destapó la bañera y pensó en cortarse el brazo por entrar en contacto con esa agua fétida. Lo peor era que se había quedado un cerco de roña en toda la bañera.  
—Esto es un castigo divino, sin duda— murmuró, derramando la botella entera de desinfectante por todos lados—. En cuanto se largue, daré lejía hasta en las paredes. Sin diluir.

Cuando salió, vio a Proserpina engullendo lo que Kanon le había puesto sobre la mesa. Hacía ruido al masticar porque no cerraba la boca y eso le crispó de sobremanera, por lo que se acercó y le dio instrucciones a su hermano.  
—Me voy al templo de Deathmask a ducharme. Luego regreso. Haz que se vaya a dormir cuanto antes, ¿de acuerdo?

Kanon asintió y se despidió de él.  
—¿A dónde va?— preguntó Proserpina, comiéndose el postre.  
—A hacer un recado, luego vuelve— contestó el gemelo—. Y date prisa, que estoy cansado y necesito dormir.

La adolescente terminó de comer y se bajó de la silla. Aún con la toalla alrededor del cuerpo, esperó a que el hombre le diera instrucciones.  
—Ven conmigo, vas a dormir en el cuarto de invitados— informó Kanon, abriendo la puerta de dicho cuarto. Ambos entraron.

Proserpina se sentó en el borde de la cama.  
—No tengo ropa. La que llevaba está en el cuarto de baño.  
Con un resoplido, el gemelo desapareció y regresó con una camiseta y un pantalón de deporte de su hermano, arrojándosela.

—Buenas noches— dijo secamente, cerrando la puerta. Pero no se había alejado ni dos pasos cuando escuchó unos sollozos. Al principio iba a pasar de hacer caso, pero sintiendo lástima, regresó sobre sus pasos. Llamó a la puerta.  
—¿Ocurre algo?— preguntó preocupado y abrió la puerta. La adolescente estaba tumbada en la cama, boca abajo, sollozando.

Sintiéndose un miserable por haber juzgado tan duramente a aquella muchacha, Kanon se acercó y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

El gemelo la acarició suavemente, para confortarla.  
—Lo siento pequeña. Siento si te hemos tratado despectivamente. A veces no somos conscientes de lo que nuestras palabras pueden llegar a afectar a los que nos rodean. Me pongo en tu situación y sé que no es fácil. Supongo que llegar aquí y que todo te sea desconocido estresa, pero no te preocupes, que hay muchos jóvenes de tu edad y harás amigos pronto.  
Proserpina se dio la vuelta y escuchó lo que Kanon le decía.  
—Además— prosiguió el gemelo menor—, no sabemos nada de tu vida, si tienes padres o no…si los echas de menos…bueno, en fin. Será mejor que descanses, que no quiero ponerte peor. Mañana hablamos, ¿de acuerdo?— y aunque le provocaba cierto rechazo, el gemelo se reclinó sobre la joven y le dio un beso en la frente.

Sin decir nada más, salió de la habitación, dejando a la muchacha a solas.

Proserpina se había quedado en estado de shock.  
—Me ha besado…— murmuró sin poder creérselo—¡Me ha besado! ¡Eso significa que le gusto!— dijo ilusionada. Se rebozó en la cama, sintiendo el corazón latiéndole con fuerza. Al desplazarse, apareció la foto que tenía de Saga, rota en dos trozos.  
Proserpina la recogió y la apretó contra su pecho.  
—Si yo lloraba porque se me había roto esta foto al sacarla de mi mochila, pero gracias a esto su hermano me ha besado.

Y feliz por aquel suceso se dispuso a dormir.

Una hora después, Saga regresó a su templo. Ya duchado y bien limpio, fue a comprobar que Proserpina estaba durmiendo. Al acercarse a la puerta, escuchó unos gruñidos que él interpretó como ronquidos.

Sin darle mayor importancia, subió a su cuarto. En la cama, dormía Kanon a pierna suelta.  
—¿Qué haces aquí?— susurró Saga, despertándole.  
Kanon abrió los ojos lentamente y bostezó.  
—Te estuve esperando porque quería hablar contigo sobre Proserpina— dijo frotándose los ojos.  
Saga le escuchó relatar lo sucedido y se contagió de ese sentimiento misericordioso.  
—Sí, supongo que hemos sido muy bruscos con ella…— musitó—. Atenea tiene razón, debemos portarnos bien con ella. Quizás haya sufrido mucho y ésta sea su última oportunidad de ser feliz.

Asintiendo a las palabras que le dijo su hermano, Kanon se despidió de él y salió de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras, puesto que él vivía en el ala izquierda del templo.  
Al pasar por delante del cuarto de invitados para subir a su cuarto, el gemelo escuchó a Proserpina llamándole.

Preocupado por si necesitaba algo, se acercó a la habitación. Fue a llamar a la puerta, pero sólo escuchó unos gruñidos e intercalado escuchó de nuevo su nombre, un poco más fuerte.

—¿Estará teniendo una pesadilla?— se preguntó. Pero del agujero del cerrojo se veía una tenue luz, probablemente de la lámpara de la mesita de noche. Kanon se agachó y espió por aquel agujero.

—¡Oh por todos los dioses!— exclamó, ahogando el grito de asco que deseaba salir de su garganta.

Kanon subió las escaleras de su cuarto a toda velocidad y se encerró en su cuarto, echando la llave.


	5. Mal de muchos

_**¡Buenas noches!**_

_**Traigo el quinto capítulo de este fic de despedida.**_

_**Para los que no lo sepan, podéis seguir mis historias, nuevas incluso en AO3 (Archive of our own) con el nick de MelissiaScorpio. Si alguien quiere registrarse, que me lo diga por privado y le mandaré una invitación.**_

_**Muchas gracias a Raixander, Victoria Nike, Hokuto Sexy, Asalea, Shakary, Niki-Cherie (¡mil gracias por tu comentario, no pude agradecértelo por privado), Jabed y Shaina de Aries por el apoyo a esta historieta. ¡Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo!**_

_**Agradecimiento especial: a Jabed, que gracias a ella llegamos a una inquietante conclusión…por ello, le dedico este capítulo :) ¡Pobre Ikki!**_

* * *

**5. Mal de muchos…**

—¡Proserpina! ¡Proserpina!— gritó Saga, aporreando la puerta de la niña—. ¡El desayuno está listo!

El caballero de Géminis escuchó al otro lado de la puerta un "¡Voy enseguida!" y después se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano para despertarle.

Tras llamarle repetidas veces y no obtener contestación, Saga trató de entrar en el cuarto, pero la puerta estaba atrancada.  
—¿Para qué has atrancado la puerta, si puede saberse?— preguntó—. Entre tú y Proserpina me váis a dar el día, como si lo viera— musitó, desatrancando la puerta y entrando en los aposentos de Kanon.

El gemelo de Saga se hallaba tumbado sobre la cama, sin haber retirado el edredón. Recto, con las manos a los lados de su cuerpo, mirando al techo.  
—¿Estás sordo o qué?— gruñó el mayor, acercándose—. ¡Sabes que me cabrea que me ignores!

Pero Kanon seguía impasible, con la mirada perdida en el infinito. Preocupado por esa falta de reacción, Saga pellizcó a su hermano, sin obtener resultados.  
—¿Qué te pasa?— le preguntó, sentándose en el borde del colchón. Los ojos de su hermano estaban rojos por la falta de descanso y se le habían formado sendas manchas oscuras en el párpado inferior de cada uno.

Como su hermano seguía sin aclarar lo sucedido, Saga decidió dejarle a solas.  
—Kanon joder, que me estás preocupando. Di algo, al menos. Parece que no has dormido nada esta noche— dijo el mayor acariciando el brazo de su hermano—. Iré luego a ver a Shion, ¿de acuerdo?

Y dicho esto se incorporó de la cama y cerró la puerta de nuevo. Dos segundos después, escuchó el sonido de la puerta atrancándose de nuevo.

Cuando bajó de nuevo a la planta de abajo, se dirigió a la cocina. Proserpina estaba sentada en la mesa, jugueteando con un mechón de pelo y con una sonrisa bobalicona en los labios.  
—¿Y esa felicidad?— preguntó Saga, abriendo una botella de zumo y echando el contenido en un vaso—. ¿Has dormido bien?

La chica retorció el mechón de pelo y emitió una risa supuestamente coqueta. Con el vaso de zumo en la mano, Saga señaló la mesa, donde había colocado un plato con unas tostadas recién hechas, junto a una jarrita de aceite de oliva, unas lonchas de jamón cocido y mermelada.  
—¿No te gustan las tostadas? Hay galletas de chocolate en el armario.  
—No desayuno. Tengo que mantener el tipito— respondió la muchacha, siguiendo con el coqueteo.  
Saga frunció el ceño y se sentó en la mesa para desayunar.  
—Si quieres mantener el tipo, hay que comer sano, no dejar de comer. El desayuno es la comida más importante del día y saltárselo lo único que te va a provocar es, aparte de que luego tengas mucho más hambre a la hora de la comida y por lo tanto tiendas a comer cosas más calóricas, un posible mareo y desmayo mientras entrenas. No se puede entrenar con el estómago vacío, tras el ayuno nocturno, puesto que el cuerpo necesita nutrientes para funcionar.

La joven emitió un resoplido desdeñoso y siguió tocándose el pelo.  
—¿Cuándo va a bajar Kanon?— preguntó, sonrojándose. Saga percibió ese rubor y sonrió levemente.  
—Está durmiendo— mintió—. Anoche me contó que estuviste llorando…  
El rubor de Proserpina se hizo más patente y volvió a suspirar.  
—Sí, pero cuando él me dio un beso, todo lo malo se fue.  
—Ya veo…— dijo Saga, pensando en su hermano. "Así que fue eso lo que no te ha dejado dormir en toda la noche" pensó, tratando de reprimir la risa.  
—Es tan guapo…y tan bueno…y tan fuerte…— Proserpina seguía suspirando por el otro gemelo, mientras el mayor ponía los ojos en blanco y trataba de mantener la boca cerrada a base de engullir las tostadas.

Cuando terminó, instó de nuevo a la joven para que tomara algo más que aire, pero ante la negativa de la chica, decidió dejarla tranquila.  
—Tú misma. Si te desmayas, no pienso volver a cogerte en brazos— respondió Saga, guardando lo que había sobrado y quedándose de pie, apoyado en la encimera con los brazos cruzados.  
Proserpina se sorprendió al escuchar aquello.  
—¿Cuándo me has cogido en brazos?— preguntó ilusionada.  
—Cuando te desmayaste frente a Shion. Luego te puse en brazos de Deathmask y él te depositó en el suelo— dijo sintiendo un escalofrío al recordar lo sucedido el día anterior.

Sin darle tiempo siquiera a ponerse en guardia, Proserpina se abalanzó sobre él abrazándole y restregando su mejilla por el abdomen de Saga.  
—No…pero no te restriegues contra mi…— gimió el caballero de Géminis, sin moverse—¡Oye tú! ¡Aparta!— gritó indignando, cuando sintió las manos de la joven acariciando su trasero.

Y con las manos trató de apartarla de su cuerpo, pero la joven se había aferrado con fuerza y le empujó contra la encimera con más ímpetu.  
—Proserpina, vale ya. Suéltame— dijo seriamente.  
—Fuiste muy amable conmigo…— susurró la chica, apretando aún más su cuerpo contra el de Saga.

El gemelo resopló furioso. Si quería quitársela de encima tendría que usar fuerza, consecuentemente le haría daño. Pero tampoco quería herirla. Atrapado en ese dilema, el gemelo mayor trataba de buscar la manera de deshacerse de ella sin realizar ningún movimiento brusco.  
La adolescente volvió a apretarse contra su cuerpo, esta vez de una manera más impúdica.  
—Es que eres tan fuerte…y tienes unos abdominales tan marcados…— susurró Proserpina.  
—¡Bueno basta ya!— exclamó Saga, agarrándola de los brazos con fuerza y separándola de su cuerpo—. ¡Que corra el aire entre tú y yo!

Al retirarla con brusquedad, Proserpina se quedó aturdida unos segundos. Se recolocó el cabello revuelto y observó que Saga se daba media vuelta.  
—¿Acaso te incomoda que te abrace? ¿No te agrada que una mujer lo haga?— insinuó la joven.  
Sin girarse, Saga suspiró.  
—No soy homosexual, si eso es lo que insinúas. Pero no me gusta que me abracen de esa manera tan fuerte, me incomoda.  
Entonces la joven volvió a la carga y abrazó a Saga por detrás, esta vez sin apretarle. Sólo rodeando el cuerpo del hombre con suavidad, dejando las manos a la altura apropiada.  
—¿Prefieres que te abracen así?— susurró la adolescente, depositando un beso en la espalda del caballero de Géminis y deslizando las manos hacia la entrepierna. Al percibir el abultamiento, se atrevió a deslizar los dedos por aquel lugar.  
—¿¡Qué cojones haces!?— exclamó el griego, aterrado ante tal gesto.  
—Estás cachondo, te la he puesto bien dura— siseó Proserpina.

Cualquier persona que conociera mínimamente al griego sabía de sobra que su paciencia tenía un límite. Y que provocarle de mala manera lo único que hacía era que estallara y todo quedara arrasado a su paso.

Por ello, no sintió ningún remordimiento cuando se deshizo del abrazo de Proserpina y arrojó a la adolescente lejos de su cuerpo, estrellándola contra una pared.

Tras este golpe, el gemelo caminó hacia ella, la agarró del brazo y se encaró a la joven.  
—Escúchame bien, niña. No tengo paciencia para soportar las insolencias de una adolescente de dieciséis años con las hormonas disparadas. Si quieres restregar tu humedad en el cuerpo de alguien cómprate un vibrador. Déjame en paz, porque jamás, ¿me escuchas bien?, jamás me fijaría en una persona como tú. No sólo porque te saco más de una década de edad y eres una menor, sino porque no me atrae absolutamente nada de ti— y asiéndola del brazo aún, ambos salieron del templo de Géminis—. No quiero que regreses aquí, vas a ir con Afrodita que tiene una tarea para ti. Toma tu máscara.

Y dicho esto la soltó del brazo obligándola a caminar delante de él, en dirección al doceavo templo, mientras ella ocultaba su rostro tras el metal.  
—Más te vale no entretenerte como anoche— advirtió Saga, mientras la vigilaba de cerca—. Asco de niña…— gruñó hastiado.

El camino que siguieron fue realizado en silencio. Proserpina andaba cabizbaja, porque cada vez que la muchacha trataba de entablar conversación con algún incauto, Saga carraspeaba a modo de recordatorio. Afortunadamente para ella, los nuevos guardas que sustituían en la ronda a los de la noche se quedaron perplejos ante el trato que el caballero de Géminis dispensaba a aquella adolescente. Por lo que sintieron cierta compasión hacia ella.

Los cuchicheos no tardaron en generarse, creando un clima de animadversión contra el gemelo, especialmente cuando Proserpina no pudo aguantar la presión y rompió a llorar.

—Mi señor— se aventuró a replicar uno de los guardias del templo de Virgo—, ¿no ve que está llorando? No sea tan duro con ella.

Saga paró en seco y se dirigió hacia aquel guardia.  
—Avinash, ¿conoces la expresión "lágrimas de cocodrilo"?  
—Sí, mi señor.  
—Pues deberías percibir perfectamente la clase de persona que es esa muchacha.

En ese instante, el guardián del sexto templo aparecía por allí.  
—Buenos días Saga, ¿va todo bien?— preguntó Shaka, inquieto por el cosmos violento que su compañero de armas destilaba.  
—Buenos días, Shaka. No, nada va bien desde que ese ser pisó el Santuario. Voy a hablar con Shion inmediatamente— contestó Saga, quien continuó caminando.

Proserpina seguía delante, llorando desconsoladamente.  
—Te recuerdo que Shion desea no ser molestado durante todo el día de hoy— advirtió el indio—, por lo que será mejor que no te acerques a su templo. ¿Por qué está llorando Proserpina?  
El caballero de Géminis mandó a la adolescente que siguiera adelante, bajo una amenaza si se atrevía a desobedecer sus órdenes. Una vez lejos de su vista, el griego se dirigió a Shaka.  
—Ese demonio de niña se ha sobrepasado conmigo. Así que no me vengas con ninguna de tus retahílas budistas sobre tratar bien a la gente, porque ella no se ha portado nada bien conmigo. Así que iré a ver a Shion quiera o no, además que mi hermano está en estado de shock y no sé por qué. Yo paso de tenerla en mi templo. En cuanto termine la tarea que le he encomendado, recogerá sus trastos y se irá. Así que ya puedes ir informando a los demás de que se queden con ella.

Ante la dureza de las palabras, Shaka levantó los brazos en son de paz.  
—De acuerdo. Desconozco la manera en que se sobrepasó contigo, pero, independientemente de lo que sea, tiene arreglo. Envíamela a mí después de que termine la tarea que le hayas encargado.

Saga compuso una mueca de incredulidad.  
—¿Seguro que quieres que te la mande? Tú mismo—susurró—, pero no quiero cambios, ¿de acuerdo? Te tomo la palabra.

Tras la oferta de Shaka, el griego se despidió de él y corrió escaleras arriba para ver dónde estaba la muchacha. No tardó mucho en encontrarla, puesto que se hallaba hablando con el caballero de Escorpio.  
—Saga— le llamó Milo—, ven un momento.  
El tono serio de su compatriota le hizo temerse lo peor.  
—¿Por qué tratas tan mal a esta muchacha?  
Otra vez tendría que dar explicaciones. Observó que la niña estaba abrazada a Milo, con la cara escondida y sollozaba, mientras el caballero de Escorpio le acariciaba la cabeza a modo de consuelo.  
El caballero de Géminis enfureció por dentro.  
—¿Qué le has dicho a mi amigo, niña?— gruñó Saga.  
—Eh, vale ya Saga. Me avergüenza tu comportamiento. Una cosa es que huela mal y otra que sea correcto maltratarla.  
El caballero de Géminis se sobresaltó.  
—¿Yo? ¿Maltratarla? ¿Cuándo te he maltratado, mentirosa?— resopló hastiado. De ninguna manera aquel ser provocaría que su recién restaurada buena reputación zozobrara. Pero tenía unas ganas de enviarla de un solo golpe a la isla más remota del mundo…

—No sé qué mierda te ha contado esta muchacha, pero desde luego que no tiene derecho a quejarse de ninguna manera. Es más, el que va a quejarse soy yo, que para eso soy el damnificado de esta…señorita, si se la puede llamar así— añadió Saga y dirigiéndose a Proserpina—. Te dije que no importunaras a mis compañeros, así que venga, arreando al templo de Afrodita.  
—Un momento Saga— pidió Milo, deshaciéndose del abrazo de la adolescente—. Sé que en tus manos no estará bien, así que te ruego que esta noche la pase en mi templo.  
Los ojos de del gemelo brillaron con ilusión.  
—¡Mira qué bien! ¡No sabes el peso que me quitas de encima! Toda tuya, pero antes tiene que quedarse con Shaka. Así que dirímelo con él.

Y feliz con la propuesta del caballero de Escorpio, Saga prosiguió su camino. Al llegar al doceavo templo, se agachó para ponerse a la altura de Proserpina.  
—Escúchame bien, mocosa. Cuando termines de ayudar a Afrodita, regresas a Géminis y recoges tus bártulos. Inmediatamente te marcharás al templo de Virgo o al de Escorpio, ya te informaré de quién se queda contigo esta noche. Pero te advierto desde ya que no quiero verte merodear por mis dominios, ¿entendido?  
Y dejándola sola, él siguió escaleras arriba con la intención de hablar con el Patriarca.

Proserpina se secó las lágrimas y aporreó la puerta del templo de Piscis.  
Al cabo de unos minutos escuchó la puerta abrirse y apareció Afrodita, con el rostro enfurruñado.  
—¿Qué quieres tú ahora?—gruñó desairado.  
—Saga me pegó y quiere que te ayude con las flores— dijo entre sollozos.  
El caballero de Piscis se quedó plantado en la puerta con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.  
—¿Así que Saga te pegó? Claro— preguntó el sueco, receloso—. Quizás a otros compañeros más incautos les podrás colar tus viles mentiras, pero desde luego que a mí no me la das. Pero sí, vas a replantar todas mis valiosas flores que ayer marchitaste con tu desagradable olor corporal.  
—¡Yo no huelo mal!— gritó rabiosa la muchacha—. ¡El que apesta a fragancia eres tú! ¡Y se supone que eres un hombre! ¡Si solo hay que mirarte, que te maquillas como una mujer!

Acostumbrado a las faltas de respeto respecto a su físico, Afrodita no cayó en la trampa de aquella muchacha.  
—Ah…veo que eres como una serpiente en la hierba. Al menos ya sé a lo qué atenerme— susurró maliciosamente—. ¡Ahora a trabajar!

Durante horas y bajo el implacable sol, Afrodita tuvo a Proserpina cultivando sus rosas, mientras él observaba todo sentado cómodamente en una silla de mimbre, bebiendo un té frío. Ni qué decir que no le ofreció ni una sola gota de aquel brebaje a la muchacha.

Al finalizar, la chica estaba sudorosa. Consecuentemente, apestaba a cebolla.  
El sueco simplemente la mandó salir de su templo inmediatamente para que su aroma no se impregnara en las paredes.

Cuando fue a ver su jardín, observó que, de nuevo, las flores se habían marchitado.  
—Ni las flores son capaces de aguantarte— murmuró Afrodita. Y elevando su cosmos, hizo brotar una hermosa alfombra de rosas rojas.

Proserpina, mientras tanto, había bajado tal y como le indicó Saga hacia el tercer templo para recoger sus pertenencias.

Llorando a moco tendido, varios caballeros trataron de consolarla en vano. Si Saga le había pegado, Afrodita la había tenido a pleno sol plantando flores sin probar una sola gota de agua.

Aioros, que había sido uno de los que se habían parado a escuchar sus penas, frunció el ceño pensativo.  
—¿Saga golpeando a una mujer y Afrodita comportándose como un negrero? Esto es extraño…— murmuró a Shura, quien asintió con un leve cabeceo.  
—Si eso que ha relatado Proserpina es cierto, los dos están en apuros. No obstante— puntualizó el español—, dudo mucho que lo hicieran sin motivo.  
Los dos amigos, por tanto, decidieron ir a visitar al caballero de Piscis.

Mientras tanto, Proserpina había llegado al templo de Géminis. Nadie salía a abrirle la puerta, hasta que uno de los guardias del templo la vio y se acercó hasta ella.  
—Tu debes de ser Proserpina, ¿verdad?— preguntó incauto. Cuando el tufillo que despedía la muchacha le provocó una arcada—. Vale, sí, eres tú…escucha, Saga está reunido con su hermano y el caballero del Fénix. No sé qué andarán haciendo, pero me pidió que te quedaras aquí esperando. No creo que tarden mucho en salir.

Y tras decir el recado, regresó corriendo a su puesto de vigilancia, huyendo de la peste.  
Efectivamente, casi media hora después se abría la puerta del tercer templo y salía Ikki de Fénix. A pesar de ser un hombre de piel muy morena, se le veía pálido.

Detrás de él salió Saga, con semblante aterrado.  
—Lo siento de veras Ikki. Yo no tenía conocimiento de lo que mi hermano había visto…

Y antes de que el joven respondiera, vio a Proserpina. La muchacha se levantó para saludar al caballero de bronce, pero Ikki retrocedió.  
—¡No te me acerques! ¡Y mucho menos me toques con esa mano!— soltó con crudeza. Dicho esto, se alejó de allí corriendo.

—Otro traumatizado…—murmuró Saga—. ¡Tú, niña del Averno! Eres la causante del estado de shock de mi hermano Kanon. ¡Y ya sé por qué! Gracias a Ikki que le ha sometido a la Ilusión del Fénix ha podido escrutar en su mente lo vivido ¡Toma tu mochila, loca pervertida! ¡Y lárgate a Virgo, a ver si Shaka es capaz de enderezarte!— gritó, lanzándole sus pertenencias.  
Acto seguido, el caballero de Géminis cerró la puerta de golpe.

Proserpina se quedó con el corazón roto y la mochila entre las manos. Suspirando, emprendió el camino hacia el sexto templo.


	6. Proserpina contraataca

_**¡Hola a todos de nuevo!**_

_**Antes de nada, quería aclarar una cosa: no estoy activa en facebook y no voy a volver a estarlo al menos durante un tiempo indefinido, que puede ser desde dos semanas o hasta que regrese de mis vacaciones (casi septiembre). Estaré inactiva una temporada en esa red social así que si alguien quiere contactar conmigo, que lo haga por aquí, si no es mucha molestia. ¡Gracias!**_

_**Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a todas las que me seguís, incluidas aquellas nuevas seguidoras que últimamente están marcando como favoritas las historias antiguas, como Sabaku no Judith, DA0118, Kuro na kuri y Sakura-Sparda.**_

_**Nike cherie: no te preocupes, yo también tengo jaleo con las constraseñas, ya que tengo tropecientas XD Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y que éste no te decepcione. ¡Gracias por el comentario!**_

_**Mary: me alegro también de que te esté gustando esta historia. En mi perfil puedes encontrar el vínculo a la cuenta que tengo abierta en AO3 y allí podrás leer otras historias (pero advierto que no son cómicas). ¡Gracias por tu comentario!**_

_**En fin, espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo.**_

* * *

**6. Proserpina contraataca**

—Lo primero que debes saber— advirtió el caballero de Virgo, sentado sobre la flor de loto de su templo—, es que si vives conmigo, debes vivir como yo. Eso significa que vas a tener que someterte a ciertas normas de convivencia, si quieres seguir a mi lado. Soy bodhisattva, guía espiritual del budismo.

Así se presentó Shaka a la muchacha, mientras encendía varias varitas de incienso. El olor a sándalo rápidamente comenzó a hacerse persistente, aunque el rubio temía que la mezcla de la esencia exótica con el rastro a cebolla que dejaba la niña compusiera un arma de destrucción masiva y la mismísima OTAN tomara cartas en el asunto.

—¿En serio?— exclamó Proserpina—. A mí me gusta mucho el rollo zen, hacer yoga y comer vegetales todo el tiempo. Paz y amor, ya sabes.

Shakyamuni frunció el ceño confuso por la pequeña retahíla típica que acababa de escuchar.  
—Sí, ya…bueno— musitó hastiado—. Siempre la misma historia, me agotan esos tópicos. Escúchame, el budismo no es algo que pueda comprenderse de esa manera tan superficial, porque de hecho hay…  
El caballero de Virgo cortó la conversación cuando vio a Proserpina fisgoneando por todos lados, en busca de su habitación, en lugar de prestarle atención.  
—¡Niña!— le gritó Shaka—. ¡Atiende a lo que te estoy diciendo y siéntate frente a mí!

La adolescente se vio sorprendida por el súbito malhumor del indio, quien frunció el ceño mientras esperaba a que ella se acomodara. Una vez hecho lo que él le ordenó, sus gestos tomaron de nuevo una apariencia apacible.  
—Como te iba diciendo, aquí hay unas normas. A saber: vas a meditar conmigo sobre tu comportamiento, y lo haremos al estilo zen, ya que considero que será el más apropiado para enderezarte. Dos, es obligatorio mantener el cuerpo limpio y aseado...¿qué haces?— preguntó al observar a la niña sacando un cuaderno de su mochila y revisando unas fotos—. ¿Se puede saber qué es eso?

Proserpina garabateó las fotos donde aparecían Saga y Kanon y dibujó corazones rotos.  
Shaka resopló y esperó a que la niña terminara de hacer su trabajo.  
—¿Has acabado?— preguntó molesto.  
La adolescente asintió y cerró el cuaderno.  
Shaka se incorporó de la flor de loto y recogiendo la túnica granate, se dirigió hacia un cuarto contiguo. Al cabo de un par de minutos, regresó con una vara larga de madera entre las manos.  
—Levántate y acompáñame— pidió el indio. Proserpina obedeció sin rechistar.

El caballero de Virgo la llevó a una pequeña estancia, de colores neutros y suelo tapizado con una alfombra. Señalando el suelo con la vara, indicó a la adolescente que se sentara.  
—Vamos a iniciar la meditación; como ya te comenté anteriormente, lo haremos por el método zen en lugar del tibetano, guiándote por el transcurso. Cuando toque esa campana— dijo señalando un pequeño objeto de metal que repicaba con suavidad—, iniciaremos el proceso. Yo guiaré con los mantras la concentración que puedas realizar, pero necesito que seas honesta en un aspecto: cada vez que te desconcentres, debes inclinarte hacia delante.  
—¿Para qué?— preguntó la adolescente.  
—Golpearé tus hombros con esta vara cada vez que sientas que has perdido la concentración. Necesito conocer el nivel de tu cosmos para que nuestro Patriarca pueda realizar un juicio sobre ti más apropiado.

La joven se estremeció de miedo.  
—¿Me vas a pegar cada vez que me incline?— preguntó temblorosa.  
—Así es— declaró el caballero de Virgo—. Es un método disciplinario del budismo zen. Creo que lo necesitas, debido a tu comportamiento…digámoslo así…tendente a la distracción. Si quieres tener un maestro, deberás ser muy disciplinada y permanecer atenta todo el tiempo. No puedes perder el tiempo con cuadernos. Pero si lo que temes son los golpes, no te preocupes, no te haré daño.

Proserpina ponderó la situación. Si se desconcentraba, debía inclinarse y recibir el castigo pertinente. Eso si era honesta. Dependía de ella si quería o no inclinarse.

—Está bien, comencemos— propuso la muchacha, armándose de valor.  
—Te veo muy convencida— dijo Shaka, sonriendo.  
—Soy una mujer valiente y dura, así que vamos allá— replicó con orgullo la niña. Y se sentó en la posición de loto, cerrando los ojos.

Shakyamuni comenzó entonces el ritual, recitando antiguos mantras para que la niña entrara en un estado de trance. Hizo sonar la campana, dando comienzo a la prueba.

Los sentidos físicos del caballero de Virgo se apagaron para dar fuerza a los sentidos psíquicos, dándole el poder de conocer lo que Proserpina pensaba en aquellos momentos.

No tardó mucho en descubrir los pensamientos que tanto ruido hacían en la mente de la joven. Sin embargo, pese a que no estaba concentrada, la niña no se inclinaba hacia delante.  
Shaka, armándose de paciencia, decidió esperar a ver si lograba centrarse, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Proserpina pensaba en todo menos en mantener la mente en blanco y concentrada en su yo interior.

Hasta que comenzó a escuchar la voz de la joven, quejándose de todo, especialmente de él.  
"Esto del budismo es un aburrimiento…yo creía que haríamos yoga o fumaríamos algo…buf…que acabe ya este sopor…meditar, meditar…si tengo el cuerpo dolorido por culpa del marica de Afrodita y sus flores de mierda…y encima el imbécil de Saga se cabrea conmigo…menuda decepción, se la pongo más tiesa que una piedra y no quiere follarme…menos mal que Milo…"

De repente la palabrería cesó en cuanto recibió dos varazos en los hombros.  
Proserpina gritó de dolor y abrió los ojos. Shaka estaba frente a ella con rostro serio y la vara en la mano.  
—¡Pero si no me he desconcentrado!— gimoteó la adolescente.  
—Se me olvidó decirte que puedo leer tu mente, y las afirmaciones que has realizado sobre mis compañeros son realmente degradantes. Si tan mal te hacen sentir, entonces márchate del Santuario. Además, hasta el momento no me has demostrado poseer ningún nivel de cosmos, tus sentidos están a la misma altura que los de un humano normal y corriente. Hasta los soldados rasos de este lugar poseen cualidades sobrehumanas, aunque sean mínimas— reprendió el caballero de Virgo, visiblemente molesto—. Así que por mí, hemos terminado e iré a reportarme a Shion.

—¡Un momento!— dijo la muchacha dándole el alto al caballero de Virgo—. Si le dices al Patriarca que no soy apta para ser amazona, le diré que me has pegado. ¡Y puedo demostrarlo, ya que tus varazos me han dejado marca! Mira— dijo levantándose la camiseta—. ¿Ves? El Patriarca te degradará por esto.  
Shaka se cruzó de brazos y escudriñó a la muchacha.  
—Tú aceptaste el acuerdo de meditación conmigo y te recuerdo que si te he dado esos varazos tan fuertes fue porque telepáticamente me revelaste la verdad sobre mis compañeros, a los que acusaste falsamente. Por lo tanto, está todo en regla.

Proserpina esbozó una maquiavélica sonrisa.  
—¿Tenéis carta blanca los caballeros de oro para golpear a humanos "normales y corrientes" como dices? Tenía entendido que no podéis golpear, maltratar o ejecutar a ningún civil…

Este hecho provocó el completo descontento del caballero de Virgo.  
—¡Lárgate ahora mismo de mi templo!— exclamó al perder los nervios de acero de los que siempre había hecho gala, señalando la puerta con la vara.

La adolescente comenzó a reírse mientras recogía sus cosas y abandonaba el templo de Virgo.

Libre del férreo control de Shaka y sus peculiares normas de convivencia, Proserpina se dirigió hacia su próximo destino, dos templos más arriba. Hasta Escorpio.

Siendo ya de noche, se sentía agotada por el trajín del día. Cuando llamó a la puerta del octavo templo, fue otro caballero quien la hizo pasar.

—Buenas noches, Proserpina— dijo Camus, sin sonreír, manteniendo el rictus frío de siempre.

Al recordar lo que había visto en el cuarto de baño de Acuario la noche anterior, la muchacha enrojeció súbitamente y balbuceó algo que el francés no comprendió. Aún así, la hizo pasar al interior del templo.

Dentro, Milo descorchaba una botella de vino tinto, mientras Camus recogía una revista y comenzaba a abanicarse con ella.  
—¡Ah Proserpina! Ya estás aquí, ¿qué tal te fue con Shaka? Seguro que muy bien, es un gran guerrero y ayuda a templar los nervios con sus prácticas de meditación— dijo el caballero de Escorpio, retirando el corcho y vertiendo el contenido en dos copas.

Por respuesta, la niña comenzó a llorar. Milo dejó la copa que estaba llenando y corrió hacia la niña, estrechándola entre sus brazos. Camus frunció el ceño y terminó de verter el vino en su recipiente, dándole un trago inmediatamente.  
—¡Pero bueno chiquilla! ¿Qué ha pasado ahora? ¿O es por lo que Saga y Afrodita te hicieron?— preguntó, tomándola de la barbilla y retirándole la máscara para poder limpiarle mejor las lágrimas. Al hacerlo, el caballero de Escorpio pudo contemplar el hermoso rostro de Proserpina.  
Camus, quien estaba dando otro trago a su copa de vino, expulsó el alcohol de su boca al verla y fue corriendo a por un trapo para limpiarse.  
Con sutileza, Milo desvió la mirada para reprender a su amigo, quien se hallaba de espaldas al fregadero, pero gracias al reflejo de la ventana, el griego pudo observar que el francés estaba aguantándose la risa.  
—Ahora comprendo por qué insistías en apostar— murmuró Milo, alimentando el rencor por haber perdido hacia su amigo—. ¿Me lo vas a contar o no?— dijo a la niña, mientras le sostenía la mirada.

La adolescente al fin encontraba a alguien que no la repudiaba y se acomodó en sus brazos. Además, aquellos ojos turquesas la miraban sin rechazarla, invitándola a hablar.  
—Shaka es malo, me pegó con una vara— murmuró sollozando, mientras se apretaba más contra el cuerpo del griego.  
Milo le acarició la cabeza alborotándole el cabello reseco.  
—Vamos, no será para tanto. Yo también he pasado ese tipo de meditación y Shaka no golpea fuerte, solamente lo hace para que mantengamos la concentración.  
—No— siguió Proserpina—, me golpeó con saña. Tengo la marca de los golpes. Mira— dijo quitándose completamente la camiseta y quedándose solamente en sujetador.

Una bofetada de peste golpeó a Milo, quien arrugó la nariz y aguantó la arcada. Pero tras esto, comprobó que, efectivamente, había dos marcas rojas en los hombros de la niña. El caballero de Escorpio pasó los dedos por encima y la adolescente se estremeció con un gemido.  
—Milo, por favor, cúrame. Me duele muchísimo— suplicó Proserpina, tratando de poner una voz dulce.  
El griego se pasó la mano por la cara al percibir otra náusea. Finalmente, resopló y ante las evidencias del duro castigo de Shaka, asintió.  
—Al fondo a la izquierda está el cuarto de baño, ahora voy. Antes tengo que expulsar a Camus de mi templo porque se hace tarde, ¿verdad gabacho risueño?— dijo Milo, tirando del brazo de su amigo.

La niña corrió al baño y cerró la puerta, momento que aprovechó el griego para cantarle las cuarenta a su amigo.  
—¿Estás entretenido?— gruñó molesto, mientras buscaba su cartera y le tendía 50 euros al francés. Camus recogió el billete entre sus dedos y sonrió triunfante.  
—Oui mon ami! Hacer apuestas contigo siempre es bueno para mi fondo de pensiones.  
Milo se quedó mosqueado: era raro que su amigo aceptara sus retos.  
—¿Acaso sabías que era fea antes de apostar?— preguntó insidioso el griego.

Por respuesta, el francés le guiñó un ojo y salió por la puerta.  
—Hablé con Saga y aunque sólo pudo contarme una parte de cómo es Proserpina, se recreó bastante con los detalles de su físico facial. Literalmente la denominó "aborto natural de gasterópodo"— Camus apoyó la mano en el hombro de Milo—. Aún así, que sea fea no debería ser ningún problema para integrarse adecuadamente en el Santuario, así que alabo tu entereza. Sin embargo, hay algo de ella que no me resulta del todo agradable…  
—Ya. Huele fatal, la diré que se duche antes de irse a dormir porque si no, mi cama acabará apestando— susurró Milo.  
—No me refiero sólo a eso— dijo Camus, abandonando todo gesto risueño y tornándose preocupado—. Hay algo en ella que me da mala espina. Aunque sea algo normal ver a Saga o a Afrodita perdiendo los estribos, me resulta muy raro que lo haga Shaka. Ten cuidado con ella, ¿de acuerdo? Mañana vendré pronto.

Milo asintió ante la recomendación de su amigo y ambos se despidieron hasta el día siguiente. El caballero se encaminó entonces hacia el cuarto de baño.  
—Bien Proserpina— dijo entrando—, voy a curarte esas heridas. Son superficiales, pero te sentirás mejor.  
La adolescente se dio la vuelta y Milo pudo ver los ojos morados en la cara de la chica y los labios rojos. El griego pegó un gritó y retrocedió contra la pared.  
—¡Pero qué te ha pasado en la cara!— dijo asustado.

—Me he maquillado…¿no te gusta?— preguntó la joven mirándose de nuevo en el espejo. Ella se veía bien.  
El caballero de Escorpio respiró aliviado.  
—Por un momento creí que tenías sendos moratones en los ojos y los labios partidos…bueno, ven aquí que te curaré esos hombros— dijo alargando sus manos y fue a depositarlas sobre las marcas rojas.  
—Un momento— pidió la adolescente, quien retiró hacia sus brazos las tiras del sujetador—. Ahora mejor, más cómodo para ti.  
El griego colocó entonces las manos sobre sus hombros. Instantáneamente, un resplandor dorado brotó suavemente, haciendo desaparecer las heridas causadas por Shaka.

Proserpina percibió una cálida sensación reconfortante, pero lo que más le agradaba era el contacto de su piel con las manos del hombre. Dejó escapar un gemido y cuando sintió que Milo retiraba las manos de sus hombros, suspiró profundamente.  
—Ya está, no tienes nada— resolvió el caballero, saliendo del cuarto de baño—. Por cierto, dúchate antes de irte a dormir, que hoy dormirás conmigo en mi cama.

Y cerró la puerta del baño para darle intimidad a la niña.  
La noticia de que compartiría cama con Milo provocó un escalofrío de placer por todo el cuerpo de la adolescente, quien comenzó a fantasear rápidamente con una noche cargada de romanticismo. Sin esperar un segundo más, se introdujo en la ducha del baño.

Mientras tanto, Milo se fue al cuarto de invitados, el cual carecía de cama.  
"Maldito Aioria…última vez que te dejo dormir aquí, vas a tener que compensarme más por la cama que rompiste…por tu culpa tengo que dormir con una adolescente que me está empezando a mosquear con su comportamiento…"

Al cabo de unos segundos, recibió telepáticamente la respuesta de su amigo.  
"¿Va a dormir Proserpina contigo? ¡Cuidado con ella, que tiene la mano y la lengua muy largas! Mi hermano me ha informado"

Aquel aviso se unía al que Camus le había advertido antes de marcharse. Preocupado por esto, volvió a ponerse en contacto con Aioria, preguntándole por la información concerniente a la muchacha, pero tuvo que interrumpir la conversación porque la susodicha apareció envuelta en su albornoz por el pasillo.

—¿Nos vamos a dormir?— preguntó Proserpina, con un deje coqueto en la voz.

Milo sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.  
—Sí…claro…— musitó, tragando saliva.


	7. Asamblea de madrugada

_**¡Buenas de nuevo!**_

_**Está a punto de terminar este fic. Cuando lo termine, será el último publicado aquí en Fanfiction. Las nuevas historias estarán en AO3, con el resto. **_

_**Aún así, cerraré el fic de "El intercambio", así que aún me queda un poquito por aquí. Pero ya no publicaré más historias nuevas en esta web.**_

_**FR: gracias por tu comentario, no puedo agradecértelo por MP, así que lo hago por aquí. Ren y Stimpy son los mejores dibujos animados que he visto nunca, de lo raros y repugnantes que son. Qué míticos eran esos dibujos tan detallistas sobre asquerosidades que hacían, añadiendo de fondo un grito de terror…a veces en Bob Esponja también los hacen, pero no con tanta asiduidad. Una lástima.**_

_**Musha: sí, las MarySues son muy indigestas, pero parece que aquí en FF es un recurso muy común, sobre todo porque es muy sencillo que las chicas se sientan identificadas con ella. Tal y como dices, no son más que una proyección perfecta de la escritora en cuestión; un álter-ego literario; una proyección de sus deseos internos. Y como tales, muy simples y fáciles de preveer. Con lo fácil que es integrar un OC en Saint Seiya sin tener que recurrir a ese tipo de relatos pastelosos…pero bueno, que cada uno haga y escriba lo que quiera. Al fin y al cabo, en FF la cantidad de comentarios nunca va de la mano con la calidad de la historia. Y después de haber leído varias historia, sin haber marysues de por medio, que tienen numerosos comentarios y favoritos sospechosos en historias que incurren descaradamente en el plagio de otros autores, me corrobora el nivel que hay por aquí. Allá cada cual con su conciencia.**_  
_**Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y por tomarte la molestia de leer esta historia, me alegro de que te esté gustando.**_

_**Igualmente, muchas gracias a Hokuto Sexy, Raixander,Victoria Nike, Sakuura13, Sashamp03, amazona de cáncer, Asalea19, Shaina de Aries, Monii Dael y kuro-na curi por mostrarme su apoyo mediante comentarios, marcar como favorita o seguir esta historia.**_

_**¡Os dejo con el nuevo capítulo!**_

* * *

**7. Asamblea de madrugada**

Milo guió a Proserpina hasta su habitación y la hizo pasar. La adolescente suspiró y se sentó en la cama, aún vestida con el albornoz que había cogido del cuarto de baño tras ducharse.  
—Perdón, voy a coger el pijama y dejo que te cambies— se excusó el griego, recogiendo una camiseta negra y un pantalón cómodo azul del armario. Salió apresuradamente de allí y dejó a la niña su espacio para que se cambiara de ropa.

Tras acomodarse él mismo, tocó a la puerta de su habitación.  
—¿Puedo pasar ya?— preguntó. Al escuchar la respuesta afirmativa, el caballero de Escorpio entró en su cuarto.  
—¿Vas a dormir envuelta en mi albornoz?— preguntó de nuevo, al ver que la muchacha seguía en la misma posición en la que la dejó—. Me fui fuera a cambiarme para que pudieras hacerlo tú también, pero bueno, si necesitas más intimidad, me voy de nuevo…sin problemas…  
—No te preocupes Milo, no necesito pijama— susurró la joven, incorporándose de la cama y desatando el cinturón del albornoz, dejándolo caer al suelo—. Vamos a dormir juntos…¿no?

El caballero de Escorpio empalideció súbitamente al verla completamente desnuda frente a él. Nervioso al ver que ella comenzaba a acercarse, se colocó junto a la puerta, agarrando el pomo con firmeza y retirando la llave que echaba el cerrojo.  
—A ver…Proserpina…no sé qué es lo que entiendes tú por dormir, pero desde luego que cuando tengo una mujer desnuda en mi cama no es, precisamente, para pernoctar…  
Una sonrisa pícara apareció en los labios de la muchacha.  
—Pues por eso mismo, veo que tenemos los dos las mismas intenciones.  
Con suavidad, tratando de no hacer ruido, Milo giró el pomo.  
—Ya…pero eso sería si yo también estuviera desnudo…no sé si pillas lo que quiero decirte sin parecer grosero…— contestó el griego, sintiendo una gota de sudor recorrer su sien derecha.  
Proserpina comenzó a reírse hasta colocarse justo delante del caballero de Escorpio, acorralándole.  
—Bueno— dijo acariciando el torso del hombre—, si quieres yo te desnudo…  
Ese momento fue el perfecto para Milo quien, sin pensarlo un segundo más, abrió la puerta rápidamente y salió de su cuarto, cerrando la puerta de un golpe para dejar encerrada a la joven dentro. Con los nervios, la llave que tenía en la otra mano cayó al suelo con un tintineo.  
—¡Mierda!— masculló el caballero, al sentir que la joven trataba de abrir la puerta, por lo que Milo tuvo que retorcerse para sujetar el pomo para evitar que Proserpina escapara y buscar con la otra mano la llave perdida.

Al haber caído algo lejos, el griego tuvo que alargar su pierna y alcanzarla con el pie, arrastrando hacia su cuerpo la llave de marras.

Una vez conseguido su objetivo, la recogió y echó el cerrojo a la puerta, mientras la joven aporreaba la puerta con furia pidiendo a gritos que la sacara.  
—¡Lo siento Proserpina, pero creo que lo mejor será que duermas en mi cuarto y ya si eso duermo yo en el sofá! Será lo más cómodo para ambos.  
—¡Pero yo quiero dormir contigo! ¡Tengo frío y tú me das calor!— gimió la joven.  
—Calor…claro…pues cómprate una estufa, jodía. No voy a follar contigo ni aunque me pagaran por ello— susurró Milo enfadado—. ¡Hasta mañana Proserpina, que descanses!

Y sin decir nada más, corrió hacia el salón, recogió una manta del sofá y salió de su templo a toda prisa, cerrando también con cerrojo la puerta principal.

Saltó de dos en dos los escalones en dirección al templo de Acuario. Al llegar al onceavo templo, llamó con insistencia a la puerta pero nadie le abrió.  
—¡Camus, mamón, ábreme, no te hagas el dormido!— murmuró. Pero al ver que sus intentos eran en vano resopló hastiado y colocó sus brazos en jarras.  
—Es inútil que lo llames— dijo una voz a sus espaldas—. No se encuentra dentro.

Jano, uno de los guardas del templo de Acuario, informó al griego de este hecho.  
—¿Y dónde está?— preguntó el caballero de Escorpio.  
El guardia señaló la salida del templo en dirección al siguiente.  
—Creo que dijo que iba al templo del Patriarca. Iba acompañado de Saga y Kanon de Géminis, de Shura de Capricornio, Afrodita de Piscis, Aioros de Sagitario y Shaka de Virgo.  
Milo bufó enfadado.  
—¿Reunión nocturna y no me avisan? ¡Serán...!— y salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

Al llegar al templo Patriarcal, entró como un huracán, llamando a voces a sus compañeros.  
Belial apareció rápidamente, reprochándole al caballero de Escorpio sus gritos.  
—¿Qué ocurre, mi señor? Está alterando el descanso de los sirvientes— reprendió el joven.  
—¿Dónde están mis compañeros? Tengo que hablar con ellos urgentemente— dijo Milo, nervioso.  
—Sus camaradas se hallan reunidos en la biblioteca, pero cálmese primero. ¿Qué ha pasado?— preguntó Belial, al ver el estado alterado del caballero de Escorpio.  
El griego se pasó la mano por la frente y exhaló. Mirando a todos lados cogió al sirviente y lo apartó hacia una zona más discreta, lejos de los oídos de los guardias.  
—Esa niña— susurró Milo—, está loca. No sé si es un regalo de Hades o una putada enviada por la diosa Afrodita para fastidiarnos por negarnos a las Hieródulas, pero ese ser es una especie de demonio ávido por tener relaciones sexuales.  
Belial alzó una ceja confuso.  
—¿Te ha…?— dijo señalándose la entrepierna.  
Milo sacudió la cabeza.  
—No, si lo hubiera hecho Proserpina estaría más muerta que viva en estos momentos. Pero la niña quería acostarse conmigo. ¡Se desnudó delante de mi!— dijo estremeciéndose, al recordar la escena—. ¿Qué pasa a ti también te ha acosado?— preguntó al sirviente.  
—Me acarició el torso en plan lascivo, aprovechando que no quería darse la vuelta para evitar que le viera el rostro— reveló Belial, también estremeciéndose al recordar el contacto.  
—Conozco esa sensación, compañero— musitó Milo, estrechando entre sus brazos al sirviente—. Por eso debemos librarnos de ella cuanto antes. Además, que tengo mis serias dudas de que realmente quiera ser amazona. Se parece a esas niñas fanáticas que chillan y se desmayan cuando salimos fuera y gritan que quieren que las dejemos preñadas. Las crías de hoy día están mal de la cabeza, se creen que vamos a fijarnos en ellas…  
El sirviente asintió y Milo le pidió que le acompañara a la reunión, en calidad de víctima.  
Ambos jóvenes entraron en la biblioteca y sus compañeros giraron la cabeza al verse sorprendidos.  
—Milo, ¿qué haces aquí?— preguntó Camus, extrañado.  
—¿A ti que te parece? ¿Creías que iba a dormir con ese ser inmundo?— masculló el caballero de Escorpio—. Paso de quedarme en mi templo con ella, la tengo encerrada en mi cuarto— dijo tomando asiento en la pequeña asamblea.  
—¿La has encerrado en tu cuarto? ¿Estás loco?— dijo Aioros asustado por tal información.

Milo observó a sus compañeros, quienes tenían caras descompuestas al saberlo.  
—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué he hecho mal en encerrarla, si puede saberse?— preguntó el griego.  
—No es que hayas hecho mal, es que a saber qué estará haciendo en tu cama— musitó Kanon, aún con secuelas de lo que sus ojos fueron testigos. Saga le acarició la cabeza y le dio un beso para confortarle, mientras lo estrechaba entre sus brazos y le consolaba con suaves palabras tranquilizadoras.

—Esa muchacha está aquí por un propósito no esclarecido del todo, aparte del de acosaros sexualmente— anunció Shaka—. Su cosmos no alcanza ni siquiera el primer nivel y miente más que habla. No me fío de nada de su historia.  
—¡Como para fiarse! Si no hace más que contar mentiras sin parar— exclamó Saga irritado—. Me acosó sexualmente, puso su mano sobre mi entrepierna, finamente hablando. ¿Cómo no iba a golpearla? Todos lo hubiéramos hecho, acabó con mi paciencia. Por no hablar de ese cuaderno repleto de fotografías nuestras y de cómo me dejó el cuarto de baño. Y a mi hermano…  
—¡No por favor, no lo cuentes!— suplicó Kanon con ojos llorosos.  
Su hermano le palmeó la espalda suavemente.  
—Es necesario para que entiendan nuestro sufrimiento, hermano— le contestó Saga—. ¡Mi hermano vio como Proserpina se masturbaba gritando su nombre!

Todos los allí presentes ahogaron un grito, mezcla de terror y repugnancia, mientras que el afectado rompía a llorar de nuevo.  
—Pobre Kanon…—musitó Milo, compadeciéndose de su amigo—. Sin duda ser testigo de eso es como para querer arrancarse el cerebro…

Aioros golpeó la mesa con fuerza ante el poder destructor de aquella muchacha.  
—Deberíamos hablar con Marin y preguntarla dónde la ha conocido como para que ella diera su beneplácito para que pudiera ingresar aquí.

—Si me permitís la intervención— carraspeó Belial—, y esto que voy a relatar son meras conjeturas mías, tengo la impresión de que eso es una excusa, puesto que mi superiora no mencionó en ningún momento haber conocido a nadie con ese nombre. Como sirviente personal del Patriarca y candidato a portar la armadura de Orión, estoy al corriente de prácticamente todos los sucesos diarios que acontecen en el Santuario. No me consta que Marin hablara con nuestro Sumo Sacerdote con ella, de eso estoy seguro. Lo que desconozco es si lo hizo con alguno de los otros caballeros de plata. En ese caso, me ofrezco voluntario para averiguarlo, llegando incluso a buscar información fuera de los límites del Santuario.

Los caballeros de oro se miraron entre ellos y asintieron a la propuesta del sirviente, agradeciéndole el gesto.  
—De acuerdo Belial. Mañana te encargarás de ello, y deberás informar a cualquiera de los aquí reunidos sobre la información que recopiles. Sé discreto, ¿de acuerdo?— dijo Saga, acariciando a su hermano.  
—¿Y quién se va a encargar de ella mañana?— preguntó Afrodita—. No sabemos cuándo regresará el Patriarca de Star Hill, pero no queda más remedio que alertarle si descubrimos nosotros qué hay detrás de este ser. Yo no quiero volver a olerla nunca más.

Los caballeros volvieron a mirarse con temor, sin saber muy bien a quién le encasquetarían el cuidado de esa pequeña mofeta acosadora.  
—¿No puede encargarse Deathmask?— preguntó Shura al caballero de Piscis.  
—Ni de broma— respondió rápidamente el sueco—. Lleva vomitando desde que la olió, así que imposible.  
—¿Y vosotros dos? No la habéis tenido en vuestro templo— replicó Saga, dirigiéndose a Sagitario y Capricornio.  
—¡No!— exclamaron los dos al unísono—. Tenemos que hacer otras cosas y no podemos encargarnos de ella.  
—Como siempre poniendo excusas— gruñó el gemelo mayor.  
El caballero de Escorpio sonreía de medio lado y se reclinó en la silla hacia atrás, columpiándose con una pierna.  
Al percatarse de esto, Kanon le preguntó.  
—¿Qué estás tramando Milo?  
El caballero de Escorpio cerró los ojos y sonrió más abiertamente.  
—Si hay alguien que mañana está desocupado y no tiene nada más que hacer porque así me lo confirmó, es Camus.  
Todas las miradas se posaron en el caballero de Acuario, quien empalideció y sacudió la cabeza.  
—¡Milo!— exclamó enfadado hacia su amigo, y se volvió a los demás—. No. Es que no. Me niego. ¿Acaso tengo cara de niñera?  
El resto de compañeros sonrieron ante la obviedad de la respuesta.  
—No es que tengas cara, es que tú has tenido dos alumnos, así que se te dan bien los críos— apuntilló Milo, echando más leña al fuego. Camus amenazó a su amigo con congelarlo de arriba abajo si no cerraba la boca de una vez.  
—Sea pues, asunto arreglado— dijo Saga, satisfecho por el resultado—. Mañana te encargarás de cuidar de Proserpina.

El caballero de Acuario miró furioso a su amigo, quien seguía columpiándose alegremente.  
—Eso por reírte de mí esta noche— musitó el griego en voz baja.

Todos los allí reunidos dieron por finalizada la asamblea y se incorporaron de sus asientos.  
—En cuanto me digáis más información fiable, me comunicaré con el Patriarca para informarle debidamente— dijo el caballero de Virgo, antes de salir—, ya que soy el único que puede hacerlo en estos momentos.

De vuelta a sus respectivos templos, Shura se dirigió al caballero de Escorpio.  
—¿Tú qué vas a hacer esta noche? ¿Vas a regresar a tu templo o qué?  
—Ni de coña— respondió Milo—. Antes prefiero dormir a la intemperie que dormir siquiera en el sofá. No. Que esa es capaz de tirar la puerta abajo y violarme mientras duermo.  
—Quien lo iba a decir— dijo Saga con sorna—, Milo rechazando los favores sexuales de una jovencita.  
—Mira quién fue a hablar, que a ti también se te ha insinuado y la rechazaste— replicó su compatriota—. Y a mí no me gustan ni tan jóvenes, ni tan apestosas, ni tan…  
—Feas— añadió Saga—. Dilo sin problemas. Es un cardo borriquero.  
Camus gruñó ante la conversación que tenían los dos griegos, poniendo a parir a la muchacha.  
—Vale, ya sabemos todos que es de…belleza distraída— dijo rompiendo una lanza a favor, quizás para no tener pesadillas con lo que que tocaría soportar al día siguiente—; pero puede que sea una chica inteligente y culta. Al fin y al cabo, por lo que hemos ido hablando, ha mostrado cierta inteligencia para rebatir a algunos de vosotros. Puede que su instinto primario ejerza una influencia muy fuerte en ella, pero también puede que saque a relucir, en un ambiente más sereno, otras cualidades no vistas hasta el momento.

—¿Tú crees Camus? ¿De verdad lo crees?— susurró Kanon—. Solamente te aconsejo que no tengas compasión con ella. Hay seres que utilizan las lágrimas en su propio beneficio.  
El francés se estremeció ante tal declaración.  
—Pienso que no tiene que ser todo malo en ella. Por fuerza tiene que haber algo bueno, aunque sea mínimo— prosiguió el caballero de Acuario.  
—Convéncete Camus. No existe nada bueno en ello como cabría de esperar— añadió Saga—. Pero no lo sabrás hasta que te toque cuidar de ella…mañana ven a mi templo y me cuentas qué tal…  
Y con una risa malévola, Saga y Kanon siguieron su camino hacia Géminis.

El caballero de Acuario sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.  
—Es que tiene que haber algo. Sí. Y yo lo encontraré, me cueste lo que me cueste— musitó decidido.  
—Vale, tu búscale ese lado si puedes, pero ahora haz el favor de centrarte en buscar la llave de tu templo y abrir, que tengo mucho sueño— exigió Milo, provocando un respingo en el francés.  
—¿Qué? ¿Después de lo que me has hecho, pretendes que te acoja en mi templo?— replicó Camus, sacando la llave del bolsillo del pantalón y abriendo la puerta—.¡Ja!— y le cerró la puerta a Milo en la cara.  
—¡Camus! ¡CAMUS! ¡Ábreme!— gritó aporrando la puerta—. Vale, vale…pues mañana irás tú solo a recogerla a mi templo. Ten— le dijo a Jano, quien observaba la escena con media sonrisa—, las llaves de mi templo y de mi habitación. Dáselas al francés cuando despierte y de mi parte le dices que se pudra.  
—Así lo haré, no se preocupe— contestó Jano, recogiendo las dos llaves.


	8. La biblioteca de las pestilencias

_**¡Buenas a todos!**_

_**Hacía tiempo que no actualizaba este fic, pero como ya he repetido hasta la saciedad, internet me va mal aquí y sigo en un pueblo remoto. Pero bueno, aquí vengo cargada de cosillas que he ido escribiendo durante todo este tiempo.**_

_**Al fin he cerrado uno de los fics que tenía pendientes de cerrar. He adelantado muchísimo trabajo y antes de que termine el año, habré cerrado todo lo que tengo aquí publicado.  
Todo lo nuevo que estoy publicando está en AO3, ¿de acuerdo? La saga cómica tendrá continuación, pero será en esa página.**_

_**No he leído ninguna actualización ni fics nuevos, y siento no poder hacerlo hasta que llegue a mi casa, que podré leer más cómodamente. Por lo tanto mis disculpas sobre todo a Shakary y a Hokuto Sexy, cuyas historias las están actualizando o han publicado nuevas. En cuanto llegue a casa, será lo primero que haga.**_

_**Otra cosita que quería añadir: si me agregáis a Facebook, por favor, enviadme un mensaje privado indicándome vuestro nick de aquí. Es que si no, no sé quiénes sois y no suelo agregar a gente desconocida, ¿va?. Tenía siete solicitudes nuevas, pero las borré porque no sé quiénes eran. Por favor, decídmelo y os agrego.**_

_**Para finalizar la retahíla, mis agradecimientos a todos los que seguís esta historia, otras historias o me añadís como autora favorita. Es todo un honor y os lo agradezco de veras :)**_

_**¡Un abrazo, espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo!**_

* * *

**8. La biblioteca de las pestilencias**

—Te jodes— murmuró Milo, restregándose los ojos y sonriendo—. Si me hubieras dejado dormir en tu templo anoche, iría contigo. Así que venga, arrea a mi templo, que yo voy a seguir durmiendo.

El caballero de Escorpio recogió la manta desparramada por el sofá del templo de Capricornio y se cubrió el cuerpo, dándole la espalda a Camus. Éste le había estado buscando desde que despertó para que le acompañara a buscar a Proserpina, sin embargo, cuando Jano le entregó la llave del templo de Escorpio, imaginó que Milo no estaría por la labor. Y no se equivocó.

El francés resopló una maldición en su idioma natal y retiró la manta a su amigo. Milo protestó por aquel gesto y terminó sentándose en el sofá, con los cabellos revueltos y cara de sueño.

—Camus, vete un poquito a la mierda ¿quieres?— gruñó molesto, tratando de alcanzar la manta—. Te recuerdo que estamos en el templo de Shura y está sobando, así que venga, déjanos descansar en paz. Lidia tu solo con la mocosa acosadora.

—Está bien— bufó el galo—, pero no me haré cargo de lo que suceda en tu templo o de cómo se halle.

Y dicho esto, arrojó la manta a la cara de Milo y se marchó dando un portazo.

Al salir de allí, inspiró profundamente y comenzó a descender por las escaleras que bajaban hasta el octavo templo. Jugueteó con el llavero entre sus manos, un pequeño escorpión encerrado en resina.  
—Un día de éstos meteré a Milo en un cubo repleto de resina también, porque el hielo ya no le afecta…

Al llegar ante la puerta del templo de Escorpio, Camus introdujo la llave en la cerradura y empujó la puerta hacia dentro. Rápidamente, un hedor nauseabundo le alcanzó la pituitaria y cerró la puerta de golpe.  
Aguantando las arcadas, el francés buscó un pañuelo en su bolsillo y se cubrió la nariz y la boca, volviendo a realizar una incursión en el templo.

—¿Proserpina?— llamó a la niña—. Soy Camus, he venido a recogerte porque te toca estar conmigo hoy…  
Sin embargo, no escuchó nada. Al mirar alrededor, se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño. Aparentemente estaba intacto. Después abrió la puerta de la habitación de invitados, sin la cama. Cerró la puerta y subió las escaleras.

A pesar de llevar el rostro tapado, el pestazo que le llegaba era cada vez más intenso y el caballero de Acuario tuvo que empezar a echar mano de su resistencia pulmonar para poder avanzar sin caer desmayado.  
Al abrir la puerta del cuarto de Milo, el olor a rancio y cebolla fue insoportable. Avanzó a tientas por la habitación en penumbra y cuando llegó a la ventana, descorrió rápidamente la cortina y abrió las hojas de par en par.

Aprovechó para asomarse y tomar una buena bocanada de aire fresco del exterior, extenuado por haber aguantado la respiración.  
—Ni un charco de azufre huele tan mal…

Camus se quedó asomado a la ventana y escuchó el sonido de las sábanas removerse.  
—Mmmm…Camus…— murmuró en sueños la niña, sin percatarse de la presencia real del francés. Éste, creyendo que estaba despierta, se acercó a la cama.  
La niña se hallaba completamente desnuda, tal y como la dejó Milo. Afortunadamente, las sábanas ocultaban todo su cuerpo, excepto los brazos. Al estirar uno de ellos, Camus fue testigo de la hermosa mata de cabello rizado oscuro que se escondía bajo la axila de la niña, liberando así una nueva ráfaga de pestilencia.

El caballero de Acuario sintió que, para una vez que iba a llorar en la vida, sería gracias a la fetidez de aquella muchacha.  
—¡Proserpina, despierta!— gritó furioso—. ¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡Ya!

La niña despertó completamente y al ver al verdadero Camus en la habitación, se regodeó con la vista.  
—¡No me mires así! ¡Vístete!— gritó de nuevo el caballero de Acuario.

Como si de un soldado fuera, Proserpina se levantó diligentemente de la cama, dejando a la vista todos sus encantos. Mientras el francés huía de aquel cuarto en busca del baño para vomitar, la muchacha se dedicó a acicalarse y prepararse tal y como le habían ordenado.  
—Camus es un hombre inteligente, por lo que mi aspecto físico le traerá sin cuidado— se dijo pensativa—; es por ello que debo demostrarle mi alto nivel cultural e impresionarle.

Una vez lista, fue en busca del caballero de Acuario, quien se hallaba refrescándose en el baño.  
—¿Se encuentra bien, señor Camus?— preguntó la niña, tocando con los nudillos la puerta.  
—No muy bien, la verdad— murmuró el francés al otro lado—. Si te parece bien, iremos a la biblioteca del templo del Patriarca, ya que debo consultar algunos libros para la próxima misión que tengo entre manos.  
—¡Oh, estupendo!— exclamó entusiasmada la adolescente—. Será muy interesante y ardo en deseos de leer todos aquellos libros que seguramente hay allí.  
—No me digas que hay libros en una biblioteca…— ironizó el francés, enjuagándose la boca—. Anda, vete saliendo del templo de Escorpio. Ahora iré yo.  
Proserpina se quedó en el mismo lugar sin atreverse a moverse.  
—Pero señor, está usted con el estómago revuelto. Si así lo desea, le prepararé una manzanilla. Poseo unos conocimientos de botánica muy avanzados y sé qué hierbas tomar para paliar diferentes dolencias.  
Camus resopló cansado y le contestó que no, que hiciera lo que le había ordenado.

Por lo tanto, Proserpina salió del templo de Escorpio. Al hacerlo, se chocó de frente con el dueño de aquel lugar.  
—¡Vade retro Proserpina! ¡Atrás!— exclamó Milo asustado al toparse con la causa de su malestar físico y mental—. ¿Qué has hecho con Camus? ¿No le habrás matado?

La muchacha realizó un gesto de desdén al griego, ya que había perdido el interés en él por dejarla sola.  
—Está dentro, no te alteres— dijo colocándose la máscara—. Pero se viene conmigo a la biblioteca.

Milo se adentró en su templo en cuanto vio a la adolescente subir las escaleras en la dirección que le había ordenado su compañero.  
Al entrar, un tufillo a sobaquina le hizo retroceder, pero el caballero de Escorpio se subió la camiseta para taparse la nariz y la boca, comenzando a abrir todas y cada una de las ventanas de su templo, a fin de que las corrientes de aire se llevaran lejos aquella fetidez.

—¡Camus! ¿Dónde estás?— preguntó preocupado.  
El francés salió del baño pasándose la mano por la frente y resoplando.  
—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Has vomitado?— preguntó de nuevo Milo, inquieto al ver el estado de su amigo.  
—Estoy mejor, gracias. Pero necesito saber si tienes algún potingue que huela a menta. No voy a poder soportar ese olor todo el día, la tengo que llevar a la biblioteca.  
El griego pensó unos segundos y se adentró en el baño. Rebuscó entre los frascos y encontró una crema mentolada para la tos. Se la tendió a Camus.  
—¿Te sirve esto? Se lo dejó Mu aquí una vez que tuve que encargarme de cuidar a Kiki. Tenía mucha tos y me dio esta crema para untársela. Pero huele muchísimo.  
El francés abrió el bote y olisqueó.  
—Es perfecto— y enterrando los dedos en la crema, se untó bien la nariz y dentro de las fosas nasales. Ahora sólo podía oler a mentol.  
—Ya no apesta. Estupendo— dijo calmadamente el guerrero de Acuario—. Me voy ya antes de que más gente muera por su culpa. Por cierto, yo que tú me untaría también…y ventilaría tu cuarto y cambiaría toda la cama. O casi mejor, fumiga toda la habitación. Acabarás antes.

Dicho esto, dejó solo ante la peste a Milo y corrió escaleras arriba hasta alcanzar a la muchacha. Ésta se hallaba sentada en las escaleras frente al templo del Patriarca.  
—Ya estoy aquí— dijo Camus—. Acompáñame.  
La muchacha siguió al caballero de Acuario por los fríos pasillos del enorme templo, hasta llegar a la biblioteca. El francés empujó la pesada puerta de madera e hizo entrar a la niña.

En la sala se hallaban varios caballeros, sentados en diversas mesas y concentrados en las lecturas o bien tomando notas.  
—A partir de ahora, silencio absoluto. Nada de gritar, ni correr, ni…ehm…bueno, compórtate, ¿de acuerdo? Yo tengo que buscar unos libros. Estaré sentado en aquella mesa— dijo el francés señalando el lugar, junto a una enorme ventana—. Tú si quieres, puedes buscar un libro y ponerte a leer un rato. Pero una advertencia, ¿ves aquel estante de allí? Al fondo, el que es como una vitrina— la niña asintió—. Bien, pues de ahí no cojas nada, ¿entendido?

Proserpina asintió con un cabeceo y se separó del francés, quien se fue a rebuscar entre las baldas aquellos tomos que necesitaba.  
Mientras se hallaba enfrascado, la muchacha comenzó a pasearse con aire interesante. Ningún libro de los que había le llamaba la atención y se dedicó a sacar y meter tomos sin parar. Hasta que escuchó un siseo proveniente de una de las mesas.  
—¡Perdón!— gritó la niña, al ver el semblante de cabreo de un caballero que trataba de leer.

Camus se dirigió a la niña y la regañó por causar ruido y por gritar.  
—¡Estáte quietecita!— le susurró—. ¡Coge un libro y ponte a leer de una vez!  
—Es que los libros que hay aquí no me gus…ehm…ya me los he leído— mintió Proserpina—. "Guerra y paz", "El viejo y el mar", "Las uvas de la ira"…  
Esto sorprendió gratamente al caballero de Acuario.  
—Vaya, no sabía que te gustara ese tipo de lecturas. Me congratula— dijo sonriente—. Pues veamos, voy a buscarte algo que te lleve un tiempo leer…vamos a ver…—murmuró mientras sus largos dedos revoloteaban alrededor de los estantes—. ¡Éste! No sé si lo habrás leído, pero te gustará— dijo tendiéndole un libro bastante grueso.  
Proserpina agarró el tomo y leyó el título.  
—"David Copperfield", de Charles Dickens…sí, ya lo he leído. No me gustó mucho la verdad…¿qué puede tener de interesante la biografía de un ilusionista que estuvo con Claudia Schiffer?  
Camus se quedó petrificado al escuchar aquello. Miró de reojo a la niña.  
—¿Estás bromeando, no?— preguntó el caballero, aún sin podérselo creer.  
Al percibir cierto temor en la voz del francés, Proserpina cayó en la cuenta de que quizás, ese tal David Copperfield no era aquel mago que salía por la tele.  
—¡Sí! Claro que te estaba tomando el pelo. Sólo trataba de pillarte un poco— dijo riéndose con voz nerviosa.  
El francés alzó las cejas y tomó sus palabras como verdaderas. Pensó que la niña tenía un fino sentido del humor y regresó a su mesa, cada vez más contento de que al fin diera con la parte buena de la muchacha.

Por su parte, Proserpina respiró aliviada y cuando perdió de vista a Camus, devolvió el libro al estante. Siguió rebuscando, pero seguía sin encontrar nada. Regresó junto al caballero de oro.  
—Camus…¿qué estás leyendo?— preguntó interesada.

El francés alzó la vista del libro y miró a la niña.  
—Estoy leyendo sobre unas leyendas de dioses de la mitología ástur, proveniente de España. La semana que viene, acompañaré a Shura a su país, ya que debemos ir a liberar a un dios que fue encerrado en una montaña. Y no tengo ni idea sobre ellos, por eso estoy buscando información.  
—Interesante…algo he oído yo sobre los ástures. Un amigo del vecino de mi primo segundo es español y me ha hablado de ellos.  
El caballero de oro quedó pasmado ante aquella inesperada revelación.  
—¿En serio? ¿Podrías contarme más?— dijo cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo, dispuesto a escuchar lo que ella le diría.

Proserpina se quedó unos segundos titubeando.  
—Espera…es que…necesito ir al baño. En cuanto regrese, te cuento, ¿vale?— pidió la niña, incorporándose de la mesa y escabulléndose.  
Encogiéndose de hombros, Camus prosiguió con la lectura.

Escondida tras uno de los estantes, Proserpina atisbaba al francés. Cerciorándose de que estaba muy concentrado, comenzó a rebuscar entre los estantes libros de mitología. Recogió uno entre sus manos y salió de la biblioteca yéndose al cuarto de baño.  
Allí encerrada, leyó por encima lo que aquel libro hablaba sobre mitologías del mundo y recaló en la que hablaba de la mitología española. Muy por encima, leyó lo que necesitaba.

Regresó entonces a la biblioteca y se sentó junto a Camus, comenzando a hablarle sobre lo que había leído previamente.  
El semblante del francés, en principio animado, fue tornándose serio a medida que la niña avanzaba en los relatos.  
Al finalizar, Camus carraspeó y cerró los ojos.  
—¿De dónde has sacado esa información?— preguntó curioso.  
—Ya te dije que me lo contó un primo hermano de mi amigo que es español, concretamente de Guadalajara— respondió ella, recordando una ciudad española que mencionaba aquel libro.

El francés carraspeó de nuevo con el ceño fruncido.  
—Querida, ¿no era un amigo del vecino de tu primo segundo?  
—Pues eso he dicho— repitió la niña.  
De un golpe seco, Camus cerró el libro que estaba leyendo.  
—Niña estúpida. ¿Me tomas por tonto? Me hablas de mitología azteca y maya y te quedas tan ancha.  
La tez de la niña empalideció súbitamente.  
—Pero si son españoles…— musitó dejándose resbalar por la silla.

El caballero de oro frunció aún más el ceño y la atmósfera alrededor se enfrió rápidamente.  
—No son españoles. Esas mitologías pertenecen a América, no a España. España está en Europa, idiota. Si leíste algo sobre Guadalajara, se referiría al de México, no a la provincia castellano-manchega. Los ástures eran pueblos de origen celta que se instalaron en la península Ibérica por el norte. ¡No tienen nada que ver con los americanos! ¡Yo busco a Tileno y a los druidas! Ahora entiendo lo de David Copperfield…  
Cabreado como estaba, se incorporó de la silla y abandonó la mesa airado, dejando a la niña en la biblioteca, dejando a su paso una estela de escarcha.

Proserpina se había pasado de lista con Camus. Su oportunidad de deslumbrar al caballero de oro había caído en saco roto. Triste por la regañina y por haber hecho el ridículo, huyó de la sala con lágrimas en los ojos.

Al salir fuera del templo, vio a Aioros y a Shura, acompañados de Saga y Belial. Pero la muchacha pasó corriendo a su lado sin pararse.  
—¡Proserpina!— gritó el caballero de Sagitario— ¿Dónde vas?  
—¡Dejadme en paz! ¡Sois crueles conmigo!— chilló la muchacha, corriendo escaleras abajo.

Los cuatro hombres se miraron preocupados.  
—Hay que detenerla, no puede escapar del Santuario— dijo Aioros—. Si lo que ha averiguado Belial es cierto, entonces no debemos dejar que huya.  
—Déjala— susurró el caballero de Géminis—, voy a mandar a dos que estarán encantados de buscarla. Que ellos hagan el trabajo sucio…o apestoso.  
Shura miró con desconfianza al gemelo.  
—¿Quién puede estar encantado de querer tocarla?— preguntó el español.  
Saga dejó escapar una risa siniestra, mientras se alejaba de allí.  
—Ichi de Hydra…y Zeros de Rana.

Sus compañeros se echaron a temblar.  
—Será todo lo cabronazo que quieras, pero a veces es útil que tenga amigos en el Inframundo…— musitó el caballero de Capricornio.  
—Sí— afirmó el de Sagitario—. En fin, mientras Saga ordena a esos dos que la busquen, Belial llévanos hasta su madre. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar con ella.

Sin parar un segundo, los tres hombres se dirigieron escaleras abajo.


	9. La voluntad de una aspirante

_**¡Buenas noches!**_

_**He aquí el último capítulo de Proserpina, la antiMarySue.**_

_**¡Disfrutadlo!**_

* * *

**9. La voluntad de una aspirante**

Kiki saltaba de piedra en piedra a la entrada del templo totalmente despreocupado cuando percibió una figura corriendo escaleras abajo dejando una estela perfumada a su paso.

El niño arrugó la nariz y se llevó la mano a la tripa.  
—¡Maestro!— gritó llamando a Mu, quien se hallaba reparando una armadura en el interior—. ¡Hay una niña que está llorando y que huele mal!  
El lemuriano soltó las herramientas y alzó la vista del yunque, retirándose el sudor de la frente.  
—¿Será Proserpina? ¿La famosa niña que tantos quebraderos de cabeza está generando en el Santuario?— se preguntó, levantándose del taburete.

A continuación, el caballero de Aries salió fuera del templo limpiándose las manos con un trapo y oteó por encima, siguiendo la indicación que le había dado su alumno.  
—Quédate aquí, voy a ver qué le pasa— le dijo a Kiki. El niño asintió y se quedó aguardando a la puerta del templo.

Al cabo de unos minutos apareció Saga, seguido a corta distancia por Belial, Aioros y Shura.  
Los cuatro saludaron al niño.  
—Kiki, ¿por dónde se fue Proserpina?— preguntó el gemelo.  
—Oh, no se preocupe señor, mi maestro ha ido tras ella— contestó el pequeño.  
—Saga, nosotros vamos a ir a hablar con la madre de Proserpina, ¿de acuerdo? Si Ichi y Zeros dan con ella, avísanos igualmente. Y Kiki, dile a tu maestro que la retenga lo mejor que pueda. Nosotros volveremos enseguida— dijo Aioros, alejándose escaleras abajo a todo correr con sus dos compañeros.

Mientras tanto, Proserpina seguía corriendo a toda prisa por el Santuario hasta que llegó al Coliseo y paró sus pasos. Comenzó a caminar despacio al captar su atención los gritos de peleas que provenían de él. Cautelosamente se adentró y subió a las gradas para ver el espectáculo.

En la arena, varios guerreros peleaban encarecidamente, poniéndose a prueba. La niña observaba los cuerpos de los caballeros que peleaban sin descanso alguno.

—Ahí está— susurró Ichi, señalando con el dedo a la niña—. Es a ella a quien debemos parar, según órdenes de Saga.  
Zeros lanzó una risa desagradable.  
—Tantos años buscando a Perséfone y finalmente la tenemos ahí delante. Me llevaré toda la gloria y mi señor Hades me pondrá en su servicio personal, por encima de Radamanthys…podré vengarme de él por todos estos siglos.  
Ichi miró de soslayo al camboyano y sacudió la cabeza.

Los dos guerreros se acercaron hasta donde estaba sentada Proserpina y se sentaron a su lado, cada uno a sus flancos. Ichi arrugó la nariz al percibir el aroma pero Zeros parecía deleitarse.  
—Buenas tardes muchachita, ¿quién eres?— preguntó zalameramente el espectro de Rana.  
La muchacha se giró hacia su derecha y al mirar al espectro, emitió un grito.  
—¡Qué asco! ¡Qué señor tan feo! ¿Quién eres tú? ¡Lárgate de mi lado!  
Ichi carraspeó un momento y lanzó una mirada reprobatoria al espectro.  
—Discúlpale señorita, viene de otro lugar muy remoto y allí los modales no son muy finos. La hemos visto llorar, ¿le ocurre algo malo?  
La muchacha miró a su flanco izquierdo y vio al caballero de Hidra. Lanzó otro grito de repugnancia y se incorporó del asiento, saltando de grada pero con tan mala fortuna que cayó de bruces. Su máscara salió disparada.

Magullada, Proserpina se incorporó y se sacudió el cuerpo. Los dos guerreros vieron al fin su rostro.  
—¡Y nos llama a nosotros feos! ¡"Qué negro eres" le dijo la graja al cuervo!— murmuró Ichi, indignado por los modales de la moza—. ¡Oye Proserpina! ¡Tienes que venir con nosotros!  
La muchacha se giró indignada por lo que había escuchado y se cruzó de brazos.  
—¿Y por qué debería ir con vosotros? ¡Sois horrorosos y oléis mal!— chilló la joven, recogiendo la máscara y saliendo de nuevo por patas.  
—¡Que se nos escapa!— gritó Ichi a su compañero de fatigas—. ¡Vamos tras ella!

Sin pensarlo un instante, Zeros se impulsó con sus patas traseras y aterrizó frente a Proserpina, bloqueándole el paso.  
La muchacha fue a golpearle, pero él la paró con las manos y agarrándola por la cintura, la besó en los labios. Se quedaron juntos unos segundos, los suficientes para que Saga entrara en el Coliseo y viera la hermosa estampa.  
Al caballero de Géminis el estómago le dio un vuelco y vació su contenido allí mismo.

—Oh Perséfone, te escondes bajo tu nombre romano pero sé que eres tú, mi diosa, reencarnada. Así me lo dijo un superior mío, sirviente de Hades— susurró el camboyano al despegarse de los labios de Proserpina.  
La adolescente, primero sorprendida y después con cara de asco, empujó al espectro y salió corriendo de nuevo.  
Saga gritó a Ichi que siguiera a la muchacha y el caballero de bronce salió corriendo tras ella.

Proserpina corría como una exhalación, sin saber muy bien a dónde ir. Colisionó con varios guardias y caballeros que andaban por allí en su huida.

Hasta que al fin halló un pequeño sendero que daba a una pequeña arboleda y se refugió en aquel lugar. Se sentó en un tocón y comenzó a llorar sin parar.  
—¿Son lágrimas de pena, de rabia o de frustración?— preguntó una voz.

La niña alzó la vista y buscó el origen de aquella voz. Ante ella, apareció el caballero de Aries, con expresión seria en su rostro.  
—Ah, eres tú…— susurró la niña, volviendo a llorar.  
Mu se quedó impasible y miró a la joven.  
—Tus lágrimas no me conmueven ni un ápice, Proserpina. Si ése es tu verdadero nombre, claro…  
Inmediatamente, la muchacha dejó de llorar y miró al lemuriano.  
—¿Quién eres tú?— preguntó inquieta.  
—El caballero de oro de Aries— respondió secamente Mu.  
La muchacha sonrió abiertamente y fue a lanzarse a sus brazos, pero el hombre la frenó.  
—¡Pero si tú deberías ser mi maestro! ¡Por favor, seré buena y prometo que aprenderé todo lo que necesito para portar un día la armadura de Aries!  
Mu cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.  
—El único alumno que tengo se llama Kiki y él es el que en un futuro llevará la armadura de Aries. De ti no podría sacar absolutamente nada, porque no estás destinada a ser guerrera.

Proserpina se quedó titubeando unos segundos.  
—Eso quiere decir…que realmente soy la reencarnación de Perséfone, ¡como me dijo aquel espectro que me besó! ¡Me confirmó mis sospechas!— dijo ilusionada.  
Pero el semblante del lemuriano permaneció impasible.  
—¿Qué dices? Eso de que seas la reencarnación de Perséfone permíteme dudarlo. Conozco a esa diosa, y no tiene nada que ver contigo. Si está oculta de Hades es porque está pasando las vacaciones que le corresponden con su madre Démeter. No sé quién te habrá contado esa patraña, pero desde luego que no os parecéis en nada. Perséfone es simpática, educada, buena persona, adora a su madre y es amiga personal de Atenea. Y sin mencionar que es muy bella. Jamás se comportaría como tú. Y un dato más, Perséfone nació bajo el signo de Virgo, no el de Aries.

Proserpina se quedó muda al instante. Su última baza se cayó estrepitosamente.  
—Dime una cosa niña, ¿por qué has hecho todo esto? ¿Por qué has desaprovechado la oportunidad que te tendieron buenamente mis compañeros y mi maestro?  
La muchacha permaneció muda.  
El lemuriano resopló ante la actitud pasiva de Proserpina y la conminó a explicarse.  
Al fin, la niña estalló.  
—¡Yo quería ingresar en el Santuario! ¡Estar con todos vosotros y convertirme en guerrera! ¿Por qué no me dáis la oportunidad?  
—Te la dimos, y tú la tiraste por la borda— dijo Mu, recobrando la compostura—. Mis compañeros habrían estado dispuestos a ayudarte si te hubieras comportado bien con ellos. Pero acosándoles, insultándoles, riéndote de ellos o mintiéndoles descaradamente no fue un pago justo. ¿Acaso no lo ves? Si bien no sirves para ser una guerrera, podrías haber ingresado aquí echando una mano como sirvienta. Podrías llegar a estar al servicio de los caballeros de oro o incluso del Patriarca. Aquí no sólo hay guerreros, sino también trabajan ciudadanos de distintos lugares que, si bien no son aptos para combatir, sí hacen una gran labor aquí dentro.

Proserpina sollozó un poco, empezando a darse cuenta de su error.  
—Pero yo pensé que servía para guerrera…yo no quería ser chica de limpieza.

Mu volvió a fruncir el ceño disgustado.  
—No es nada vergonzoso ser "chica de limpieza" como despectivamente dices. Cada uno debe conocer sus límites y lo que sabe hacer mejor explotarlo, pero no querer ser algo que, por mucho que lo intente, jamás podrá serlo. Si no se te da bien ser una guerrera porque careces de cosmos, no pasa nada malo por ello. Céntrate en tus puntos fuertes y explótalos, pero no trates de ser algo que no eres o de hacer cosas que a la vista está, no sabes hacer.

—Vaya mensaje más pesimista— rezongó la muchacha, retirándose las lágrimas del rostro.

—No es ser pesimista, es ser realista— respondió Mu encogiéndose de hombros—. Yo sería incapaz de meterme a corredor de Bolsa porque no tengo ni idea de economía. Entiendo de guerras, pero si me hablas de dinero, me pierdo enseguida. Puedo enfrentarme a un dios y defender a los pobladores del planeta, pero si me soltaran en un parqué, perdería todo mi dinero. ¿Eso me quita el sueño? Para nada. Porque soy feliz sabiendo que se me dan bien otras cosas.

—¡Hija!— gritó una voz—. ¡Al fin te encuentro!

Mu y Proserpina se giraron súbitamente y vieron a la madre de la niña andando a paso rápido hacia ella.  
—¡Mamá!— gritó la niña— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tras ella, le seguían el Patriarca y el resto de caballeros dorados.  
Las dos mujeres se dieron un abrazo y la madre seguidamente le arreó una bofetada a su hija.  
—¡Será posible! ¿Por qué te marchaste sin decir nada! ¡Medio Rodorio se inmovilizó para buscarte, pensábamos que te había sucedido alguna desgracia! ¡Ya verás tu padre cuando se entere!

Los caballeros de oro reprimieron una risa al observar la escena. La madre se giró al Patriarca.  
—Mi señor, siento las molestias que haya podido ocasionar mi hija a todos ustedes, de verdad.  
Shion sacudió la cabeza.  
—No se preocupe señora, ha sido una chiquillada sin importancia— dijo el Patriarca, quitándole hierro al asunto. Varios de sus guerreros murmuraron cabreados.  
—Señor— dijo Proserpina con la cabeza gacha—, entonces, ¿de verdad no sirvo para ser guerrera?  
El Sumo Sacerdote negó con la cabeza.  
—Pero podría limpiar baños, o barrer los templos, o…— siguió la muchacha.  
—Proserpina— dijo Shion, resoplando—, será mejor que te dediques a estudiar y dejes las cosas como están. No creo conveniente que ingreses en este Santuario, después de todo lo que has armado.  
—¿Eso es un no?— preguntó Proserpina apenada. Ante la respuesta del Sumo Sacerdote, la muchacha se abrazó a su madre.

—Será mejor que regresen a su hogar— indicó Shion a las dos mujeres—. Unos guardias las escoltarán hasta ella. Y por favor, anuncien a la policía que han encontrado a su hija, ¿de acuerdo?

Dicho esto, los dos guardias asignados a tal tarea se llevaron a ambas fuera del Santuario.

El Patriarca se quedó mirando a los caballeros.  
—¿Estáis contentos ya?  
Todos asintieron aliviados.

Con media sonrisa en los labios, Shion se dirigió hacia su templo, seguido de varios caballeros de oro.

Saga recordó a alguien y se dirigió hacia el Coliseo. Allí, bajo la luz de las estrellas, Zeros se hallaba solo en las gradas, haciendo bailar una flor entre sus dedos.  
—¿Proserpina?— preguntó ilusionado—. Ah…eres tú…  
El caballero de Géminis se sentó a su lado.  
—Lo siento. Pero ella no era Perséfone. Te prometo que yo no sabía nada.  
El espectro suspiró con tristeza.  
—No importa, regresaré al Inframundo…a mi rutina…  
Sin decir nada más, el camboyano bajó de las gradas y puso rumbo a su hogar.  
Saga se quedó unos instantes sentado en aquel lugar.  
—Increíble…al final la maldita niña ha conseguido ligar con un guerrero…y todavía le desprecia…

_[Mientras tanto, en el Inframundo]_  
—Radamanthys, eres cruel— dijo Aiacos, bebiendo cerveza del tercio—. ¿Por qué haces planes tan retorcidos?  
El Wyvern sonrió de medio lado y se acomodó en la silla, agitando los hielos en el vaso de whiskey.  
—Que se joda la puta rana de los cojones. Tanto maquinar contra mí, pues ahora se la he devuelto. Eso le pasa por beberse mi whiskey.  
Minos y Aiacos rieron a carcajada limpia.  
—La que ha liado en el Santuario. Y todavía se creía la reencarnación de Perséfone...anda que no tiene aires de grandeza.  
Alzando su vaso, el inglés emitió una siniestra risa.  
—Ha sido divertido, no me digáis que no. Ver a las ratas de oro sufrir el acoso de esa niña ha sido grandioso. He matado dos pájaros de un tiro.

Los tres chocaron los vasos de sus respectivas bebidas y brindaron.

**FIN  
**

* * *

_**NOTAS:**_  
_**Bueno, este fic ha llegado a su fin. Es el último que publico en Fanfiction. Mañana o el sábado subiré el último capítulo de "El Intercambio".**_  
_**Espero que se os hayan revuelto las tripas leyendo las andanzas de esta pedorrilla, que de ninguna manera cumpliría su sueño. Personalmente, no me suelen agradar mucho los cuentos con finales felices, porque crean expectativas en la vida que no son reales.**_

_**Por eso no me gustan los OC de MarySues. Por mucho que las escritoras se empeñen en reflejarse en un personaje, es pura ficción. Es que no es ni sano estar todo el día soñando, te aleja de la realidad, te aísla de todo alrededor y vives un mundo perfecto que no coincide con lo que realmente está pasando. Y cuando esa burbuja se rompe, estas personas acaban con los nervios destrozados o hundidos en severas depresiones. Provoca una inmadurez tremenda.**_

_**Puedes fantasear un poco, no veo nada malo. A mí también me gusta desconectar del mundo porque muchas veces no comprendo ciertas actitudes. De hecho es terreno fértil para la imaginación y poder crear historias. Pero la obsesión que tienen algunas de incluir todo un universo ficticio a su vida real continuamente, día a día, llegando al extremo de dejar de hacer cosas o de fusionarse con un personaje y comportarse como tal…es peligroso.**_

_**En fin, para terminar del todo, quisiera agradecer a: Raixander, Victoria Nike, Jabed, Shakary, Mary Yuet, Asalea 19, Shainadearies, Kuron na kuri, Monii Dael, Nebula Chain, Claire Lightwood, Sakuura13, Sashamp03, Amazona de Cancer, Musha, Nikie-Cherie y FR por todo el apoyo brindado, desde los comentarios, como marcando favorita esta historia o siguiéndola. ¡Mil gracias!**_

_**Y, sobre todo, a Hokuto Sexy. A ella le debo este fic, gracias a su aportación de ideas para la trama de Proserpina. ¡Va por ti!**_

_**¡Gracias a todos, espero que os haya gustado!  
**_


End file.
